It's Taste
by Thay.8D
Summary: House e Wilson já estão acomodados em sua nova casa. Em mais um dia comum no que Gregory resolve faltar ao trabalho, ele recebe uma visita inesperada.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **It's Taste(Nc-17)

**Autor: **Thatiinha

**Beta-Reader:** Layê e Nane

**Categoria:** House MD. – Sexta Temporada – Fanfic sobre o Pós-Wilson

**Advertências:**Essa história contém cenas de sexo explícito e palavras inapropriadas para menores. Se você não gosta de ler esse tipo de história ou tem coração fraco, afaste-se... Sério, porque aqui tem **muito** sexo! Portanto, não me responsabilizo por ataques cardíacos, respiratórios ou desejo exacerbado de brincar de fazer bebês. ;D 'Tá! É brincadeira... Aproveitem!

**Classificação: **Nc-17

**Capítulos: **Sete

**Completa: **[**X**] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** House e Wilson já estão acomodados em sua nova casa. Em mais um dia comum no que Gregory resolve faltar ao trabalho, ele recebe uma visita inesperada.

**Nota da Autora: **Personagens não me pertencem, a história não é real nem é nenhum spoiler da série; é apenas uma criação da minha mente insana.

Como a fic é muito grande – mais de vinte páginas – e é um one-shot, eu resolvi dividi-la em partes para leitura não ficar tão cansativa.

Agradecimentos especiais a Layê e a Nane pela paciência com a betagem da fic e por aturarem todas as minhas crises existenciais quando não conseguia escrever. Rs. Junto com essas duas insuportáveis, agradeço de coração também a Min e a Kah pela insistência para que eu não desistisse da fanfic. :D Preciso ressaltar que eu fui chantageada e ameaçada de morte pelas quatro caso eu não terminasse e postasse a one! Rs. Enfim, é isso. Espero que gostem.

**It's Taste**

**Parte 1.**

Eram seis da manhã quando Wilson acordou para mais uma jornada matinal com os seus costumeiros preparativos de beleza antes de ir trabalhar. Utilizando o banheiro de sua suíte ele fez a barba, penteou os cabelos três vezes, passou o fio dental, escovou os dentes, tomou um banho demorado, arrumou-se e perfumou-se para, finalmente, sair do quarto a fim de tomar o café da manhã.

Todos os dias Wilson fazia sua refeição matinal sozinho, pois Gregory sempre estava dormindo às sete. No entanto, aquela manhã foi diferente; assim que o oncologista adentrou a cozinha, pôde observar um House confuso parado em frente à geladeira aberta. Antes de conseguir abrir a boca para comentar o estranho comportamento do amigo em acordar cedo, esse se virou ainda mantendo o eletrodoméstico descerrado e indagou-lhe.

- O que aconteceu com essa casa?

- Do que está falando, House? – Questionou aproximando-se e empurrando o infectologista da frente da geladeira para pegar uma fruta.

- É exatamente disso que eu estou falando! – Falou apontando paro o amigo. – O que aconteceu com as minhas compras? – Bradou.

- Eu joguei fora! – Deu de ombros enquanto mordia sua pêra. – Precisava de espaço para minhas frutas e meus legumes. – Sorriu.

- Você... Não... Não acredito! O que tinha na cabeça quando fez isso? – Indagou jogando os braços para cima em tom de indignação.

- Estou apenas dando meus passos de bebê, papai. – Sorriu e deu as costas, pegando as chaves do carro e partindo rumo ao trabalho.

House ficou incrédulo. Escutara realmente aquilo? Wilson estava "caminhando" rumo à personalidade infantil do infectologista? Gregory riu. Aquilo provavelmente não duraria muito; seria apenas uma brincadeira semanal para descontrair e relembrar o quase "furto" o qual deram em Cuddy. No entanto, considerar um novo Jimmy seria, no mínimo, interessante.

Tirando o sorriso do rosto, o médico sacudiu a cabeça a fim de espantar os pensamentos e concentrou-se no seu real propósito para aquele dia: cozinhar. Como a muito não acontecia, House acordara desejando cozer; pura nostalgia dos momentos de felicidade por sua saída de Mayfield como um novo homem. Ele caminhou até a sala e pegou uma caneta ao lado de telefone; em sua própria mão, apontou alguns ingredientes os quais aparecia em seu intelecto conforme se lembrava da receita mentalmente anotada. Recolhendo as chaves da casa e prendendo-as junto com o chaveiro da motocicleta, o infectologista pegou sua bengala, sua carteira e saiu rumo à loja de conveniência vinte e quatro horas mais próxima.

**...**

Com o capacete encaixado no antebraço, House adentrou uma lojinha simples, e estendeu a mão para ler o que estava escrito enquanto caminhava pelos únicos dois corredores do local, buscando pelos produtos.

- Shoyu, Nozes, Saquê, Limão, cogumelos e coxas de frango! – Falou ao seguir pelos corredores pegando os produtos já memorizados, amontoando-os sobre um braço enquanto apanhava com o outro.

- O senhor não deseja uma cestinha para colocar as coisas? – Indagou uma senhora atrás do balcão estendendo o objeto.

- Obrigado. – Respondeu ao pegá-lo. – Frango com nozes! – Riu, explicando para mulher o motivo das compras.

Após repousar as coisas na cesta, continuou as compras.

- Uma lata de leite condensado. – Falou ao pegar o ingrediente e continuou a busca. – Achocolatado... Chantilly... – Apanhou os produtos. – Leite de verdade, e não o de soja do Wilson... – Segurou a caixa, colocando-a dentro da cesta juntamente com os outros mantimentos. – E, finalmente, duas tigelas de morango! Voilá! – Riu. – Morangos com chantilly para sobremesa!

Carregou todas as coisas para o balcão e pagou à senhora o valor calculado. Recolhendo os produtos os quais jaziam nas duas sacolas de compras, ele seguiu até a sua motocicleta e ajeitou-se, descansando as mercadorias nos punhos de direção do veículo para, em seguida, dar partida rumo ao seu loft.

**...**

Com o braço direito transpassado por dentro do capacete e as sacolas e a bengala na mão esquerda, House utilizou os dedos livres para rodar a chave na fechadura enquanto fitava o relógio: oito horas e nenhuma chamada do hospital. Ao passo que adentrava sua residência, agradeceu mentalmente por terem esquecido ele.

"No mínimo Cuddy não chegou ao trabalho; se já estivesse lá, estariam me ligando há horas...". Refletiu encostando-se à porta. "No mínimo teve uma noite de sexo selvagem com aquele projeto de homem e, como é fraquinha, não conseguiu acordar hoje..." Ponderou sentindo o sangue ferver em suas veias.

- O que a idade não faz com uma pessoa? – Concluiu com uma risada ao fechar a porta e caminhar para o interior do loft.

O infectologista entrou rapidamente em seu quarto para colocar o capacete sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama e seguiu distraidamente para a cozinha a fim de preparar o almoço antes de ser interrompido pelo seu tão amado e perturbador emprego. Desatento, House andou até o cômodo de cozer deixando de observar o restante do apartamento e sem perceber a presença de certa pessoa encostada na lareira apagada.

- Lindo loft, não? – Cuddy falou em um tom alto enquanto descruzava os braços e caminhava lentamente até o médico.

Gregory, que estava de costas para a sala, tomou um intenso susto fazendo-o virar-se e dar dois passos para trás, encostando-se na mesa a fim de não perder o equilíbrio. Quando percebeu tratar-se da chefa, apenas sorriu e, utilizando todo o seu sarcasmo, respondeu:

- Se pretende constituir uma família aqui, sim... Ele é ideal! – Virou-se novamente para retirar os mantimentos da sacola.

- Seu cretino! – Lisa bradou acelerando seus passos para aproximar-se do médico. Em segundos ela se encontrava na cozinha com ele, apontando seu indicador para o mesmo. – Você é um idiota, House! Como pôde ser capaz de descer tanto o nível só para estragar minha vida?

O homem, em silêncio, terminou de colocar os ingredientes sobre a mesa, guardou as sacolas em uma gaveta do armário da cozinha e virou-se para ficar de frente para mulher. House ergueu uma sobrancelha, apoiou-se na bengala e riu.

- A menos que eu estrague sua vida apenas por existir, não vejo motivos para estar indignada comigo.

- Não se faça de desentendido! Você armou tudo isso! – A indignação estava visível nos olhos da endocrinologista.

- Tenho apenas duas coisas a dizer... – Começou a falar enquanto caminhava com os morangos até a pia a fim de lavá-los. – Você veio ao lugar certo... – Disse vagarosamente ao banhar as frutas. – Mas está reclamando com a pessoa errada.

Cuddy bufou.

- É sério, chefa! Seu problema é com o Wilson! – Falou enquanto secava os morangos e colocava-os em um prato de cerâmica branco, antes guardado no armário. – Ele é o ex-marido da Bonnie, sabia sobre o seu interesse no apartamento e, o principal... – Imitou som de tambores de circo ao fazer suspense em um número perigoso. – Sabia o seu lance!

- Cínico! – Bradou! – Você manipulou o Wilson para comprar esse loft, pois sabia que eu o queria!

Dando de ombros, Gregory pegou um morango.

- Eu posso ter ajudado um pouco... Mas a decisão final foi dele. – Fez uma expressão de inocência.

- Isso... Confesse que você é um idiota! Admita que... – Lisa não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois um morango foi empurrado em seus lábios, a fim de calá-la.

Cuddy mordeu o morango e jogou as pequenas folhas da fruta dentro da pia com força, demonstrando sua raiva. Apesar de não ser seu real interesse, a mordida pareceu muito mais sedutora do que devia; ao invés de causar ira, aquele ato despertou excitação no homem, fazendo-o desejar saborear os lábios umedecidos pelo caldo da fruta. O contraste do batom violeta avermelhado dela com o vermelho da frutilha estimulava um ardor por todo o corpo dele, obrigando-o a esconder seu sexo rapidamente com a mão apoiada na bengala.

- Não tente me calar, House! Eu não vou deixar você em paz até...

- Até o que, Cuddy? – Sua voz saiu com impaciência. – O que mais você pode fazer? Expulsar a gente daqui?

Ela mencionou falar algo, mas calou-se. Gregory abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu já disse: não fui eu!

- Claro que foi você, House. E eu sei muito bem como aconteceu!

Ele a fitou e, com os olhos, pediu para que continuasse.

- Quando eu contei do apartamento, o Wilson estava em um momento delicado por causa da doença do amigo... Depois disso, houve toda a complicação no câncer, fazendo o James optar por salvá-lo doando parte de si mesmo. No entanto, no final da história esse homem não merecia nada do que recebeu, levando o Wilson a perceber sua única amizade verdadeira: você. Foi justamente nesse momento em que você entrou em ação com seu plano de "House infeliz e injustiçado", fazendo o James ter pena e comprar o apartamento para ajudar seu amigo-irmão a acabar com a felicidade da Lisa Cuddy.

O infectologista gargalhou.

- Tirando a parte do: "Wilson perceber sua única amizade verdadeira... Eu!" Todo o resto é maluquice da sua cabeça.

- É? Então qual a verdadeira história? – Questionou cruzando os braços.

- Meu pequeno Jimmy está crescendo... – Imitou um choro de um falso pai. – Eu estou tão orgulhoso... – Limpou lágrimas irreais.

- Você é o mesmo idiota de sempre, House. Isso nunca vai mudar! – Falou dando as costas para sair.

- O que aconteceu com o "Eu não vou te deixar em paz", Cuddy? Desistiu tão fácil de sua vidinha medíocre com aquele detetivezinho de mer...?

Lisa retornou para perto dele, colocando o dedo próximo ao rosto do homem.

- Não, House. Eu não desisti. Pode tentar me transformar numa pessoa tão desgraçada como você, mas não vai conseguir... Sabe por quê? Porque eu tenho o Lucas para me encher de felicidade! – Concluiu dando novamente as costas para sair do apartamento.

House sentiu uma raiva invadir-lhe; não poderia aceitar aquelas palavras... Lucas conseguia mesmo proporcioná-la tamanha felicidade capaz de anular todo o efeito o qual o infectologista tinha sobre o humor e a vida dela? O egoísmo e o ciúmes tomaram-lhe por inteiro. Ver Lisa feliz era o maior sonho de Gregory, mas perder era uma lição que ele ainda não havia se acostumado. Sua mudança era incontestável, no entanto, ouvir tudo aquilo de sua amada realmente o revoltava.

Em uma atitude impensada, o médico agarrou-a pelo pulso, puxando-a para perto. Sua mão esquerda apertava o punho da mulher sobre suas próprias costas - forçando um abraço - enquanto a direta pressionava a cintura dela contra seu quadril - colando os corpos. Fitando-a nos olhos e abaixando um pouco a cabeça a fim de igualar o máximo a altura da médica, House indagou em um sussurro:

- Ele consegue mesmo te fazer feliz?

Cuddy não conseguiu responder. O calor e a fragrância do doce hálito dele embriagavam-na como nenhuma substância poderia fazer assim como aqueles penetrantes olhos azuis hipnotizavam-na inexplicavelmente.

- Ele conseguiu proporcionar a você em todos esses meses a mesma felicidade que eu pude te dar em uma noite? – Murmurou. – Responda, Lisa...

A mulher sentiu suas pernas tremerem; aquele modo informal de chamá-la trazia as recordações de um romance mal resolvido o qual ocorrera em um passado distante, porém a perseguia em todos os minutos de seu presente.

Seria tão fácil responder "sim" àquela pergunta, no entanto os hipnotizantes olhos azuis pareciam impedi-la de mentir... Permanecer em silêncio parecia a segunda melhor opção, porém o som da respiração pesada por conta da falta de ar, causada devido à proximidade, denunciava a verdadeira resposta.

- Ele... Tenta... – A mulher tartamudeou e House riu. – Me conquistar todos os dias. Existe maior prova de amor para uma mulher? – Concluiu rapidamente, atropelando palavras.

- Não perguntei se ele te ama, mas se te faz realmente feliz como sabemos que eu sou capaz de fazer... – Sussurrou sedutoramente aproximando suas faces.

Seus lábios ficaram a milímetros de distancia; um simples arfar os selariam. Aceitando a falta de controle sobre suas emoções e entregando-se aos desejos de seu corpo, Lisa apenas cerrou os olhos enquanto esperava pelo inevitável. House, por sua vez, sentiu a mulher entorpecer sobre seus braços, dando-lhe a deixa para executar seu mais intenso anseio. Em um movimento brusco, o homem avançou sua cabeça de encontro à dela, pressionando seus lábios rispidamente a ponto de sentirem o contorno dos dentes sobre os beiços colados. O tão esperado beijo aconteceu.

Os lábios sedentos de ambos devoravam-se com volúpia, demonstrando a insignificância de todo o mundo diante do sentimento regente naqueles corpos. Na batalha por espaço e poder travada pelas línguas, mordidas eram depositadas nos beiços umedecidos como uma evidência do desejo sexual reprimido por anos.

- Não... – Lisa sussurrou em meio a um gemido abafado.

- Shiii... – Gregory calou-a com mais um beijo voraz enquanto guiava-a até a mesa.

A endocrinologista sentiu suas pernas tremularem a cada passo dado e, se não estivesse sendo segurada, tinha certeza de que cairia. As grandes mãos do médico percorriam as costas dela, sempre pressionando seus corpos e fixando seus sexos.

- House, eu não posso... – A mulher colocou a mão sobre o peito do infectologista, afastando-o delicadamente – Eu não posso! – Virou a face para esquerda a fim de evitar o beijo o qual o médico demonstrara ter intenção de dar e apoiou-se com a outra mão na mesa, encostando suas nádegas no móvel como um suporte.

- Enquanto você diz não, seu corpo pede por mais... – Aproximou-se colando novamente seus corpos. Delicadamente, ele segurou o queixo de Cuddy e virou-o em sua direção, fazendo-a fitá-lo nos olhos. – Não negue seus desejos, Lisa... O que aconteceu com a filosofia daquela estudante de medicina em Michigan? – Sorriu, deixando-a paralisada pelo brilho do mesmo. – "Aproveite o momento"...

- Eu aproveitei... Mas o momento acabou, House. – Respondeu tentando desvencilhar-se dos braços os quais a envolviam.

Gregory, por sua vez, abaixou-se um pouco e segurou-a pelas coxas, colocando-a imediatamente sentada na mesa.

- Não acabou, Lisa, e você sabe disso. Nosso momento não vai acabar até ficarmos juntos... – Sussurrou no ouvido dela, lambendo e mordendo rapidamente o lóbulo da orelha da médica em seguida.

Com suas mãos hábeis, Gregory percorreu das pernas até as nádegas da médica, apertando-as enquanto tomava os lábios da mulher nos seus com voracidade. Sua língua invadiu-a como a sede de um andante do deserto ao fim do dia diante de um copo d'água enquanto suas mãos apalpavam-na como se sua própria sobrevivência dependesse da fixação naquela macia e excitante superfície.

Em sua mente, uma voz insistia no quão errado era o que Lisa estava fazendo, no entanto a mulher não conseguia controlar seu corpo e, muito menos, o desejo de entregar-se aquele homem tão ansiado por décadas. Um flashback de sua única noite com seu amado a mais de vinte anos atrás apareceu em seus pensamentos, finalizando em uma imagem perturbadora: Lucas.

**Fim da Parte 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2.**

Era injusto fazer aquilo com o detetive; ele a amava! No entanto, mesmo considerando e reconhecendo o certo e o errado, Cuddy apenas entregou-se aquele sentimento devastador que a tomava como uma corrente elétrica defeituosa provocando a falta de controle sobre seu corpo. Em segundos, ela não conseguiu refletir sobre nada a não ser sobre como estava verdadeira e extremamente feliz por estar aos braços de seu único e eterno amado: House.

Acalmando o ritmo acelerado de seus beijos ardentes, Gregory abriu lentamente os botões da camisa vermelha de manga comprida da mulher enquanto, utilizando as próprias coxas, aninhava-se nas pernas da endocrinologista para posicionar-se entre elas. A fim de aumentar o contato de seus sexos, o infectologista agarrou as coxas da médica e puxou-a rispidamente para próximo de seu corpo e, como estavam com as bocas coladas, ela acabou mordendo sem intenção o lábio do homem. House encerrou o beijo e passou a língua em seu beiço, sentindo o gosto de sangue. O gesto foi exageradamente sensual, fazendo Lisa sussurrar um gemido.

O suave som daquele gemido sedutor fez a excitação de House ascender consideravelmente pressionando ainda mais o sexo da mulher. Ainda lambendo seu lábio ferido, o médico afastou um pouco a cabeça para contemplar os seios seminus tão desejados. Emitindo um grunhido misto de surpresa e admiração, Gregory tomou-os em suas mãos, massageando-os com rapidez. Lisa sorriu e colocou a cabeça para trás enquanto envolvia o quadril do infectologista com as pernas, permitindo que a excitação dele incitasse seu clitóris latejante por um contato maior e livre de todas aquelas roupas.

O médico abaixou a alça direita do sutiã da endocrinologista e, com ela, o bojo do mesmo lado, liberando a mama esquerda; o contato do mamilo rosa escurecido com o oxigênio frio tornou-o mais rijo, deixando indecifrável até que ponto aquele robustecimento significava frio ou era simplesmente conseqüência de uma exacerbada libido há muito tempo aprisionada.

House afagou o seio a mostra com a mão direita, colocando o mamilo entre seu dedo indicador e o médio e pressionando-os um contra o outro para sentir o bico roçar em sua pele. Lisa apoiou-se nos cotovelos, deixando seu corpo ficar um tanto deitado na mesa; a camisa aberta escorregou pelos seus braços até encostar-se ao móvel. Contemplando a maravilhosa visão, o homem desabrolhou o fecho do sutiã, liberando as costas do contato com o tecido, e tirou as duas alças fazendo a roupa íntima cair sobre mesa emitindo um pequeno som do ferro contido nas pontas da peça sobre o mármore do móvel.

Apoiando-se sobre a mesa, Gregory aproximou seu peitoral até a barriga da mulher, cerrando-os, e com um olhar penetrante tomou o seio esquerdo em sua boca enquanto continuava a sedutora massagem na outra mama. Lisa arfou em resposta ao contato da quente saliva sobre seu mamilo enquanto sentia a excitação escorrer pelo seu sexo ao encontro do fino tecido de sua calcinha; instintivamente, ela apertou suas pernas ao redor do homem, aumentando a pressão em suas genitálias.

Cuddy tentou deitar todo o seu corpo sobre mesa, no entanto sentiu alguns mantimentos impossibilitá-la de tal ato. Com um movimento rápido, a mulher empurrou os produtos com o braço e colou suas costas quentes sobre o frio mármore do móvel ao passo que se desgarrava do infectologista com suas pernas; um arrepio percorreu por toda extensão de sua pele devido ao choque térmico sofrido com o contato. Impedido de continuar deliciando-se com o saboroso seio da mulher devido à nova posição da mesma, House iniciou um caminho de beijos desde um pouco abaixo da mama esquerda até o umbigo, fitando-o. Com um sorriso sensual, o médico iniciou movimentos rápidos com a língua entrando e saindo do local antes observado enquanto acariciava as coxas da mulher ainda cobertas pela calça de seda preta.

A ação do médico fez Lisa sorrir; os movimentos com a língua provocavam nela uma sensação especial de cócegas mista de desejo proveniente da atuação de um delicioso sexo oral. Prosseguindo seu ato libidinoso, Gregory escorregou as mãos das coxas até a virilha da mulher; massageou o clitóris dela por questão de um segundo e subiu até o botão da calça, abrindo-o. Tirando sua atenção do umbigo, House cessou as lambidas e iniciou estaladas beijocas até o pé da barriga da médica. Estimulada, Cuddy segurou a cabeça do infectologista e forçou-a para baixo, fazendo assim um pedido silencioso. Ele riu e, em resposta, agarrou o zíper da roupa com os dentes e desceu-o; a endocrinologista encostou a cabeça na mesa enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e abafava um gemido ansioso.

Gregory apertou as coxas da endocrinologista com voracidade e segurou o tecido o qual a cobria, puxando-o com rispidez para baixo a fim de livrar-se da calça; a seda roçou nas pernas da médica, deixando-a arrepiada. Após livrar-se da peça, o homem pôde contemplar a renda vermelha em combinação com o sutiã já retirado; o minúsculo e macio tecido era a única coisa que o separava de sua fonte de satisfação. Sedento por um contato maior, House passou os dedos por cima da calcinha desde o períneo até o clitóris, no entanto, ao chegar à entrada do sexo dela, o médico pode notar o umedecimento do pano devido à excitação da mulher. Seu membro latejou em reação aos seus pensamentos; imaginar penetrar Lisa a ponto de sentir os anéis vaginais da médica pressionando toda extensão de seu pênis até a completa invasão de seu órgão na genitália quente e aconchegante de Cuddy fazia-o perceber uma explosão interior de desejos ansiosos para serem realizados.

O alto gemido de Lisa trouxe o homem à realidade, no entanto quase o levava novamente para os seus pensamentos libidinosos; para afastá-los, House balançou a cabeça e levantou-se repentinamente. O infectologista esperou aquele dia por décadas, e não o apressaria; não queria estragar todo um dia de puro prazer por não conseguir controlar seu tesão exacerbado! Confusa com o afastamento súbito de seus corpos, Cuddy sentou-se na mesa cobrindo seus seios com um braço e jogando sua blusa sobre seu sexo ainda coberto.

- House? – Murmurou timidamente.

O homem não respondeu e apenas deu as costas a ela, andando até a pia.

- Greg? – Insistiu com um pouco de apreensão na voz.

Ao ouvir seu nome, o infectologista sorriu ainda de costas, impossibilitando a visão desse ato para a mulher. Ouvir seu primeiro nome sair dos lábios dela seria sempre um ótimo motivo para ficar feliz com as lembranças de alguns dias os quais ocorreram há vinte anos. Discretamente, ele pegou o prato cheio de morangos e virou-se com o sorriso ainda nos lábios... Porém seu riso não era apenas de felicidade, mas sim de desejo, e estava repleto de malícia. Lisa riu.

- O que pretende fazer com isso? – Indagou fitando os olhos marotos dele.

O médico caminhou em direção a endocrinologista encarando-a e parou em frente a ela, entregando-a o prato. Ele retirou a blusa a qual cobria o sexo dela e jogou no chão da cozinha, fazendo-a descansar os morangos sobre o próprio colo.

- Se for pra esconder com algo, use os morangos... Assim posso imaginar muitas coisinhas antes de por em prática. – Abaixou-se para pegar o chantilly em spray jogado anteriormente chão pela mulher.

Observando o que havia sido pego no chão, Cuddy soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Não quero nem imaginar o que está passando na sua cabeça nesse exato momento, mas a resposta é não! – Tirou os braços dos seios para melhor segurar o pesado prato de cerâmica.

- E quem falou sobre eu estar pensando em alguma pergunta? – Riu enquanto caminhava lentamente até a mulher. - Não quero respostas... Elas são insignificantes diante do que farei... – Concluiu segurando-a pelo queixo e beijando-a veementemente.

Cuddy concentrou-se naquele beijo tornando-o mais intenso ao massagear toda a extensão da língua do homem com a sua e agarrando-o pela nuca para pressionar seus lábios com mais força. Apenas parou o ósculo ao sentir o prato começar a escorregar de suas pernas, segurando-o segundos antes de cair no chão. House ajudou-a a sustentar o prato firmemente sobre as pernas trêmulas de excitação e, fitando-a nos olhos, ele acariciou os seios dela antes de agitar o chantilly e colocá-lo sobre o mamilo. Lisa riu.

- Hum... Adoro chantilly. – A mulher falou passando o indicador sobre o próprio bico de sua mama, retirando quase todo o creme e levou-o até os beiços, melando-os. Sensualmente, ela percorreu toda extensão dos lábios com a língua, saboreando o ingrediente enquanto fitava o homem.

House sentiu seu membro latejar de excitação e, incomodado com o aumento excessivo do órgão, necessitou abrir a calça rapidamente para livrá-lo do apertão proporcionado pela roupa. Cuddy riu ao perceber seu poder sobre o homem. Ela colocou o prato sobre a mesa e puxou-o pela camisa, acariciando todo o seu peitoral por baixo da peça. Gregory segurou a mão dela e levou-a até seu sexo ereto.

- Está do mesmo jeito que eu me lembro de ter deixado da última vez! – Lisa riu enquanto acariciava o membro dele por baixo do jeans, porém por cima da cueca.

- Aparentemente... – Murmurou no ouvido dela. – Porque na verdade, ele mudou muito desde aquela noite. – Beijou e passou a língua pelo pescoço da mulher. – Melhorou consideravelmente! – Concluiu segurando em sua própria camisa e tirando-a rapidamente para jogá-la em algum canto da cozinha.

Um sorriso malicioso nasceu inevitavelmente na face da médica; aquele peitoral, ainda musculoso apesar da idade, exposto a sua frente fez um frio percorrer sua barriga em contraste com o calor exalado pelo líquido escorrendo por seu sexo. House pegou novamente o spray e colocou o creme nos dois mamilos da mulher e no umbigo; Lisa riu. Aproximando-se lentamente, o médico segurou na cintura dela e passou a língua ao redor do bico esquerdo, retirando uma pequena camada lateral do chantilly; repetiu o mesmo ato no direito. Cuddy deliciava-se com a cena; vê-lo saboreando a doçura adicionada ao seu corpo apenas como pretexto para lambê-la despertava a excitação cada vez mais visível em sua genitália.

House esticou o braço para pegar um morango no prato e limpou o mamilo direito completamente com a fruta, levando-a em seguida até a boca; devorou-a. As finas linhas de açúcar ainda no seio da mulher incomodaram-na, fazendo-a desejar tirar a sujidade. No entanto, quando aproximou a mão da mama o homem impediu-a segurando-a pelo pulso e aproximando-se para limpar com sua língua molhada e sedenta. As lambidas começaram singelas, porém em segundos o médico abocanhou metade do seio para sugá-lo com veemência enquanto incitava o clitóris da endocrinologista por cima da fina renda vermelha. Lisa apoiou-se em seus braços e jogou a cabeça para trás apenas aproveitando as sensações.

Sem cessar a massagem, Gregory tirou sua atenção do seio direito, passando para o esquerdo. Com a língua para fora, o homem lambeu apenas o bico, deixando a aureola da mama coberta de chantilly. Lisa mordeu o lábio em um sorriso ao senti-lo tocar tão sensualmente uma das partes mais sensíveis de seu corpo. Com um olhar sedutor, House passou a língua um pouco abaixo do seio até o mamilo, abocanhando-o como fizera minutos antes com o outro; a contração de seu músculo bucal sobre o seio, sugando-o e mordiscando-o, fez a mulher soltar um demorado gemido enquanto forçava o quadril em direção a mão dele que massageava o clitóris da médica.

Após saborear todo açúcar sobre a doce pele da mama dela, House puxou a cadeira mais próxima, colocou-a frente a mulher e sentou-se; seu olhos encontravam-se na direção do umbigo da mesma. Forçando um pouco a cabeça para cima, o médico segurou as coxas da endocrinologista, puxando-a para mais perto, e lambeu toda extensão melada com o creme de uma só vez. Ele passou o umbigo sobre a cavidade, certificando-se de ter retirado todo o açúcar, e chupou o mesmo. Aproximando-se novamente, Gregory roçou sua barba mal feita sobre a barriga da mulher e escorregou sua face até a calcinha de renda dela; o tecido do lingerie desfiou-se após o contato. Lisa riu com os desacordos das sensações experimentadas; como poderia arrepiar-se por um frio nascente no estômago ao senti-lo chegar perto de seu corpo e queimar antes mesmo do toque ser iniciado?

House parou a massagem e colocou um dedo indicador em cada lateral da pequena calcinha e pôde sentir Lisa tremer ao fazê-lo. Sim, ele ainda conseguia enlouquecê-la, e um sorriso satisfeito nasceu em seu rosto. Se conseguia perceber a médica responder involuntariamente é porque, como já havia descoberto, o relacionamento insano dos dois não havia acabado... E caso dependesse de Gregory, aquele dia marcaria o recomeço de um tão prometido romance.

Enrolando seus indicadores no fio lateral, Gregory desceu a calcinha lentamente aproveitando para sentir a macia pele da mulher sobre seus dedos enquanto vislumbrava a beleza do sexo da mesma. Quando nova, Lisa comentara na melhor noite da vida de ambos como odiava pêlos; até elogiara o cuidado dele com o corpo sempre aparado. House riu ao perceber a não mutação daqueles pensamentos ao contemplar um único caminho de cabelos formando um fino moicano na genitália da mulher. O médico aproximou-se e roçou sua barba no local, sentindo os poucos pêlos atritarem levemente em sua face.

O contato fez o corpo de Cuddy ferver e liberar mais excitação pelo sexo da mesma. Sentindo a quentura das partes livres dos cabelos da genitália, House finalmente percebeu o quanto a mulher desejava aquilo; talvez até mais que ele... Impossível, nenhum desejo no mundo superava o anseio de possuí-la. Gregory iniciou beijos no caminho de pêlos e segui-o aproximando-se do clitóris avermelhado e intumescido pela incitação da massagem feita pelo médico minutos antes. A cada centímetro percorrido, mais o olor da libido da endocrinologista podia ser sentido por ele, levando seu membro a latejar numa excitação exacerbada.

Ainda sentado, House puxou outra cadeira para perto dele e pegou o prato, colocando-o sobre o móvel. Lisa sorriu maliciosamente e balançou a cabeça em negação enquanto mordia os lábios. O médico, por sua vez, acenou afirmativamente e pegou um morango, levando-o até os beiços dela, roçando-os provocativamente. Quando a endocrinologista abriu a boca fazendo menção em devorá-lo, Gregory umedeceu a fruta na língua de Cuddy e retirou-a de lá, comendo-a em seguida. A mulher riu.

House pegou o spray que jazia sobre o chão da cozinha, ao lado do pé de sua cadeira, e colocou um pouco do creme no clitóris da médica. Lisa fez uma falsa expressão de espanto e decepção, colocando as duas mãos na cintura.

- Agora o senhor terá de limpar toda essa bagunça! – Utilizou seu tom mais mandão.

- Sim, senhora! – Respondeu com um olhar malicioso.

House pegou mais um morango do prato, passou no chantilly - aderindo boa parte desse – e levou-o até a boca, mordendo-o no meio. Com a metade da fruta em seus dedos, ele novamente utilizou-a para limpar o creme do local; a mistura do suco da frutilha com o açúcar na pele da médica dissolveu um pouco o chantilly, tornando-o menos doce. Ao invés de comer novamente, Gregory levou o morango até a boca da mulher, quem o devorou em segundos. Antes de conseguir afastar sua mão em busca de outra fruta, o médico sentiu seu pulso ser agarrado; imaginando o que viria esboçou um sorriso malicioso.

Lisa guiou a mão do homem até seu sexo, fazendo o dedo indicador dele umedecer com sua excitação e subir até o clitóris, absorvendo o pouco açúcar ainda existente, e aproximou-o de seus lábios. Ela depositou um singelo beijo na ponta do dedo melado e fitou-o; House encarava-a com um olhar ansioso. Cuddy então colocou a língua para fora e passou sobre a ponta do indicador, escorregando-a até o final do dedo e, em seguida subindo novamente; a mulher abocanhou o indicador, chupando-o, enquanto dentro de sua boca a língua massageava-o. Gregory sentiu sua excitação chegar ao máximo, juntamente com a necessidade de possuí-la; tornando insuportável imaginar aquela mesma ação em seu órgão em um delicioso sexo oral, ele se viu precisado de um toque urgente.

O homem levou a mão livre em direção ao seu pênis tirando-o de dentro da cueca e massageando-o enquanto fechava os olhos e emitia um gemido abafado. Lisa sorriu de lado ao ver a reação do mesmo com a sua encenação. Ainda chupando sensualmente o indicador do médico, a mulher levou a mão livre até seu próprio sexo, onde melou dois de seus dedos em sua excitação e, depois de absorver aquele líquido, guiou-os até os lábios do infectologista. Antes de conseguir encostá-los na boca de House, esse agarrou o punho da endocrinologista e chupou os dedos rapidamente, saboreando-os. Imediatamente Cuddy sentiu a quente libido escorrer pela sua genitália.

Gregory colocou uma mão sobre a barriga da mulher e pressionou-a levemente para baixo, forçando-a a deitar completamente sobre a mesa. Com um semblante sério e um olhar penetrante, ele agarrou os calcanhares da médica e apoiou-os sobre a beirada do mármore; subiu as mãos até os joelhos e, apertando-os, movimentou-os em direções opostas, fazendo com que as pernas ficassem completamente abertas. Com uma gargalhada mista de incredulidade e desejo, Cuddy cerrou os olhos a fim de imaginar um futuro bem próximo repleto de prazer e levou suas mãos até seus seios, onde massageou lentamente os mamilos rijos devido à incontrolável excitação.

House percorreu seus dedos levemente por toda a perna da mulher, fazendo-a arrepiar-se; iniciou a carícia no tornozelo e caminhou até a virilha, retornando rapidamente. Segurando o calcanhar esquerdo dela, o médico ergueu o delicado pé da endocrinologista; aproximou-o de seus lábios e depositou alguns doces beijos. Com um sorriso extremamente malicioso, Gregory colocou a língua para fora e lambeu entre os dedos da médica enquanto apontava com os olhos a genitália completamente exposta da mesma. Lisa apoiou-se nos cotovelos para levantar a cabeça; assim que contemplou a expressão cômica, porém sedutora, do infectologista, ela riu e deitou-se novamente esperando pela realização de seus mais secretos anseios os quais apenas ele era capaz de efetivar.

Gregory descansou o pé da mulher novamente sobre beirada da mesa e esticou o braço a fim de pegar outra fruta. Fitando todo o corpo nu da mulher mais desejada por ele, o infectologista passou o morango lentamente pelas coxas da médica, traçando um caminho imaginário sobre a delicada pele das penas dela. Ao alcançar a genitália, House levou a frutilha até o clitóris de Cuddy, incitando-o com a fruta. A sensação provocada pelo ato foi avassaladora; a pressão foi suave pela macia textura do morango e, simultaneamente, provocou um prazer crescente pela estimulação exótica. Lisa mordeu os lábios para tentar abafar alguns gemidos, no entanto, desistiu de escondê-los no momento em que sentiu a fruta escorregar de sua clitóride até a abertura de seu sexo.

House introduziu a frutilha até a metade na genitália da mulher, fazendo um rápido movimento circular a fim de cumular o máximo de libido sobre o alimento, levando-o até a sua própria boca. Lisa ergueu a cabeça para contemplar o infectologista passando a língua sensualmente ao redor da fruta; ele não mordeu, mas sim sugou até a última gota da excitação da médica. Perdida na sensação de prazer manifestada através de um frio arrepio interno, a endocrinologista segurou o seio direito com a mão do mesmo lado e com a esquerda pressionou seu clitóris numa ansiosa e necessária incitação. Gregory riu com a ação e lembrou-se de quão torturante ela havia sido minutos antes; ele iria revidar. Sorrindo, o médico penetrou-a lentamente com a fruta enquanto o mesmo fechava os olhos e deliciava-se com o som dos gemidos emitidos por Cuddy.

A mulher pôde sentir o morango invadi-la lenta e suavemente; igualava-se a uma pluma passeando por sua pele e despertando uma espécie de tremor espasmódico repleto de desejos. House iniciou rápidos movimentos sensuais para dentro e para fora com a fruta, estimulando ainda mais a ânsia de um completo preenchimento esperado pela médica. Cuddy aumentou a pressão em seu clitóris, incitando-o com uma velocidade superior. O infectologista, por sua vez, ignorou tamanho anseio e rodou a fruta rispidamente no interior da endocrinologista e tirou-a, levando-a até sua própria boca e devorando-a em uma só mordida. Lisa contraiu os músculos de sua vagina e sentiu o vazio deixado pela retirada da frutilha; jogou a cabeça para traz e, em meio a um gemido, murmurou:

- Greg... Mais...

House sorriu satisfeito pelo pedido e, ainda mastigando a fruta, aproximou o rosto do sexo exposto da endocrinologista - quem ainda massageava seu próprio clitóris. O médico engoliu os últimos pedaços do morango quando seus lábios já roçavam a genitália e, respirando com intensidade, pôde sentir o delicioso e instigante cheiro da excitação da mulher. Lisa gemeu ao imaginar um contato maior; queria imediatamente ser possuída de alguma forma. Atendendo a esse pedido não feito, Gregory lambiscou rapidamente a entrada do órgão dela, enquanto acariciava gentilmente as coxas. A médica gemeu alto e colocou as pernas no ombro do infectologista, puxando-o para perto e fazendo-o penetrá-la com a língua em um movimento rápido e inesperado.

House sorriu de lado com a atitude da mulher e, ainda penetrando-a, rodou a língua em seu interior, podendo sentir toda a textura do sexo tão desejado e fazendo-a gemer em aceitação. O médico escorregou as mãos até as nádegas da endocrinologista e, apertando-as ergueu o quadril de Cuddy a fim de intensificar um novo movimento executado pelo seu músculo bucal; o famoso "vai e vem". Gregory introduziu sua língua completamente e retirou-a de forma rápida, simulando o tão esperado sexo. Lisa intensificou os movimentos em sua masturbação enquanto contorcia o corpo devido à incontrolável sensação de prazer proporcionada pela ação de ambos.

Gregory fitou os hábeis dedos da mulher sobre o sexo e abaixou o quadril dela, deixando-o sobre a mesa. Ainda contemplando o ato, ele percorreu, com sua mão direita, a coxa do mesmo lado até a virilha e segurou o pulso da médica, afastando a mão da mesma do local. Lisa olhou-o sem entender. House sorriu e, deixando de penetrá-la, lambeu todo o caminho até o clitóris intumescido e levemente avermelhado devido aos muitos movimentos. O médico sugou a clitóride, sentindo-a latejar em seus lábios. Com movimentos muito rápidos, o homem pressionava o pequeno órgão erétil com a língua e liberava-o, fazendo todo o corpo da mulher espasmar.

Aquela tortura sexual durou por pouco mais de segundos até o infectologista parar e lambiscar o períneo da mulher; desde o clitóris até o ânus. Assim que o homem chegou ao orifício e roçou sua língua nele, Lisa riu e afastou-se, sentando-se à mesa. Ele fez uma expressão semelhante a uma criança desejando muito um brinquedo e a médica riu.

- Chega de torturas, mocinho. – Lisa falou sorrindo ao ver o "bico" de um falso choro nascer na face do infectologista. – Agora é a minha vez! – Concluiu sedutoramente enquanto descia da mesa e ajoelhava-se de frente ao médico. Gregory riu satisfeito com o que o aguardaria.

**Fim da Parte 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3.**

Cuddy sorriu ao ver o membro do homem já exposto e completamente ereto. Observar que ela era o motivo de tamanha excitação despertava um sentimento de satisfação e até felicidade, pois naquele momento descobriram o quanto se desejavam mesmo depois de décadas. Com os pensamentos numa noite a qual ocorreu há vinte anos, Lisa passou a ponta do seu indicador no meato do homem, fazendo-a arrepiar com o toque. House levantou-se da cadeira e abaixou a calça juntamente com a cueca até os joelhos, e a médica empurrou-o para continuar sentado. A perna do homem respondeu pelo movimento inesperado, mas diante das circunstâncias nenhuma sensação dolorosa superaria o anseio por um dia de realizações com aquela mulher.

Lisa levou seu polegar até a língua, umedecendo-o com sua saliva e, sensualmente, mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto guiava a mão até o sexo do homem. A médica roçou o dedo sobre a cabeça do órgão, levando a umidade para o local. O contraste térmico entre o membro fervente e o líquido frio devido ao contato com o oxigênio fez o pênis do infectologista pulsar ao passo que um arrepio ansioso espalhava-se desde o fim da barriga até o coração, fazendo-o refletir sobre como se tornava vulnerável diante de qualquer toque daquela mulher.

Sorrindo, Cuddy pegou o spray no chão e cobriu todo o sexo do homem; como se enfeitasse um bolo, a mulher deixou o creme cair ao redor do órgão, cobrindo-o até a cabeça. House riu satisfeito com o fetiche. A médica deslocou-se ajoelhada até a cadeira com o prato de cerâmica branco, pegou uma das frutas e retornou a sua antiga posição: de frente ao infectologista. Com um olhar malicioso, Lisa passou o morando no meato do médico, limpando o chantilly do local e levou até a boca, onde mordeu metade da frutilha. Gregory soltou um gemido abafado e ela percebeu um pouco da excitação dele sair do orifício do pênis e escorrer pela cabeça, formando uma mistura menos homogênea ao unir-se com o creme.

Satisfeita, Cuddy levou a fruta – já pela metade – até o sexo do homem novamente e passou desde a extremidade do escroto até o meato, absorvendo assim grande parte do creme e da excitação corrente dele. House arregalou os olhos para contemplar cada ato da médica e segurou na borda do acendo da cadeira ocupada por ele. Lisa levou o morango coberto de chantilly e libido até a boca, devorando-o em segundos ao passo que emitia um gemido de aprovação daquele sabor. Sem conseguir controlar seus desejos, Gregory levou a mão direita até a cabeça da mulher, emaranhou seus dedos nos negros cachos dela e, com um olhar suplicante, implorou-a silenciosamente por mais enquanto puxava-a lentamente para perto de seu membro ereto. A endocrinologista deixou-se ser guiada pelo médico; quando estava bem próximo de seu pênis, ela colocou a língua para fora e deu uma leve lambida na lateral, sugando um pouco do creme, e afastou-se rapidamente a fim de desvencilhar-se das mãos dele.

- Devagar... – sorriu sedutoramente enquanto se afastava alguns centímetros do médico.

House fechou os olhos e bufou exausto enquanto erguia uma das sobrancelhas e fazia uma de suas caretas peculiares; quem o visse, consideraria a hipótese de estar lembrando-se de algo muito ruim.

- O que foi? – Lisa indagou com um riso desconfiado.

- Estou imaginando o Bush seminu fazendo um strip em rede nacional.

Cuddy gargalhou.

- Que nojo! Por que está imaginando isso?

Ele abriu um olho e permaneceu com o outro fechado.

- Ainda pergunta? – Abriu o outro e aproximou-se dela. – Se você continuar com essa tortura ou você me mata, ou terei um ejaculação precoce, portanto...

A gargalhada dela ecoou pelo apartamento.

- Adorei a técnica de autocontrole... – Sorriu. – Mas não precisa disso... Se quiser é só dizer que eu paro... – Exibiu um semblante inocente enquanto passava a ponta do dedo sobre a cabeça do membro dele, retirando todo o creme do local e levando-o a boca.

House gemeu.

- Nem pense nisso! – Alertou de olhos fechados enquanto ainda sentia o recém toque da mulher sobre seu sexo.

Lisa sorriu e passou dois dedos sobre seu sexo, absorvendo toda excitação corrente; o homem apenas fitava-a admirado. A mulher passou os dedos melados sobre seu lábio, sem ingeri-lo, e levantou a fim de aproximar-se do homem para beijá-lo. O sabor dela espalhou-se pelas bocas através do beijo, despertando em ambos uma ânsia crescente pela unção de seus corpos.

A médica finalizou o beijo e ajoelhou-se novamente na frente dele; abrindo as pernas do infectologista cuidadosamente, ela se encaixou entre essas. House fechou os olhos e pousou as mãos entre as coxas tentando retrair o impulso de jogá-la sobre a mesa e penetrá-la de uma vez a fim de saciar seu desejo. Cuddy, por sua vez, demonstrava tranqüilidade e paciência; estar no controle realmente a fazia bem e, pela segunda vez na vida, o médico admitiu gostar de ser dominado. Lisa colocou a língua para fora e, apenas com a ponta, fez um caminho de uma extremidade a outra, ingerindo todo o chantilly do espaço percorrido; apenas com o contato de seu músculo bucal sobre o membro do homem, ela pôde perceber o latejar do sexo dele diante de tanta provocação.

Sorrindo, Lisa lambeu toda a raiz do pênis do infectologista a fim de liberar um espaço para segurá-lo; ao finalizar, ela agarrou a parte inferior do órgão e apontou-o para si. Uma nostalgia dominou-a; rever aquele vulnerável sexo branco - com a cabeça levemente avermelhada - e sempre muito bem higienizado e aparado fez a médica relembrar a tão inesquecível noite. Fitando-o, Cuddy abriu a boca para abocanhar a cabeça, sugando-a a fim de limpar todo o creme sobre ela. House gemeu e emaranhou os dedos novamente sobre os cabelos dela, mas dessa vez não a puxou; apenas acariciou o couro cabeludo enquanto aproveitada a sensação da boca da endocrinologista saboreando seu membro.

Com a língua, Cuddy pressionava a ponta do órgão, sugando-o com veemência. Sua própria cabeça fazia movimentos de vai e vem enquanto ela chupava até a metade do pênis ereto e pulsante. A excitação de Gregory misturou-se a saliva da mulher, transformando-se no líquido mais saboroso e libidinoso já experimentado pela mesma. Usando pouca força, o médico pressionou a cabeça da endocrinologista contra seu sexo; percebendo a ansiedade dele por um contato completo, Lisa engoliu todo o membro a ponto de sentir a ponta dele roçar em sua glote, impedindo-a de continuar aquele ato por muito tempo e fazendo-a voltar a chupar apenas até o meio do órgão.

Lisa sugou mais uma vez o pênis e parou, afastando sua cabeça do local. Fitando o membro, ela lançou um pouco de saliva sobre ele, lubrificando-o e, com a mão direita, iniciou rápidos movimentos para cima e para baixo, masturbando-o. A médica apertava-o a cada fricção feita por suas mãos, podendo sentir o pulsar da principal veia do local. House apenas gemia e puxava levemente os cabelos dela diante do tamanho prazer sentido. Com o sexo completamente livre de qualquer açúcar, Cuddy ficou de pé ainda sem deixar de onanizar o infectologista e fechou as pernas dele, sentando-se cuidadosamente sobre as coxas do médico e de frente para o mesmo. Com um sorriso, a endocrinologista beijou-o ao passo que esfregava sua genitália sobre a dele, sem permitir uma penetração.

O roçar dos sexos foi altamente provocante para ambos, no entanto, o desejo de comandar da mulher fez com que sua força de vontade superasse seu tesão. O líquido corrente da genitália dela entrou em contato com o órgão do homem, lubrificando-o e deixando-o pulsante diante de tamanha libido. Altamente excitado, Gregory não suportou tamanha tentação e, em um impensado instinto sexual, ele levantou da cadeira puxando-a consigo e virando-a rapidamente para abraçá-la por trás. Cuddy sorriu ao ver a falta de controle dele. House, ainda abraçando-a, segurou nos pulsos da médica e colocou-os sobre a mesa. O infectologista subiu as mãos pelos braços dela até os seios; com a esquerda, agarrou a mama do mesmo lado e, com a direita, agarrou seu próprio sexo e posicionou-o sobre a vagina dela, penetrando-a de uma só vez por trás. Um gemido misto de dor e prazer exacerbado saiu dos lábios de Lisa.

Mesmo com o passar dos anos o encaixe entre eles foi perfeito; a cada centímetro invadido, o membro ajustava-se facilmente aos anéis vaginais os quais eram responsáveis pela deliciosa pressão sobre a sensível pele daquele músculo. Assim que a penetração tornou-se completa, Lisa sorriu e empinou a nádega enquanto virava o rosto para tentar contemplar a expressão dele; o médico sempre fora apaixonado pelos seus glúteos e possuí-la naquela posição a qual permitia a tão desejada visão com certeza o deixaria louco. Ao perceber o movimento executado pela mulher, House parou de movimentar-se dentro dela e, com a mão que antes segurara o pênis, ele alisou a nádega direita, podendo sentir a maciez daquela região. Cuddy riu e, a fim de provocá-lo ainda mais, rebolou vagarosamente provocando sensações indescritíveis ao seu órgão ainda coberto pelo sexo dela. Gregory abafou um gemido ao morder o lábio e, novamente perdendo o controle, acariciou a glúteo e deu uma leve tapa no local.

Lisa surpreendeu-se com o ato; não haviam feito isso da outra vez! No entanto, receber aquela tapa foi altamente excitante, pois na segunda vez de sua vida estava sendo dominada de verdade. Querendo um próximo, a médica novamente rebolou sedutoramente, porém sentiu que a penetração quase foi interrompida pela velocidade de sua ação e, para impedir, ela pôs a mão sobre seu próprio sexo a fim de garantir a permanência do órgão dele em sua genitália. Gregory fechou os olhos, colocou a cabeça para trás, gemeu alto e, mais uma vez, depositou uma tapa na nádega da endocrinologista. Um estalo ecoou pelo ambiente. Quem escutasse imaginaria ser uma briga, no entanto aquele ato apenas despertou uma libido exacerbada em ambos.

Gregory massageou o seio da mulher com a mão esquerda enquanto subiu, com a direita, pelas costas da mulher até a cabeça, onde emaranhou seus dedos sobre os negros cachos e puxou-a pelo cabelo para trás. Movimentando seu membro lentamente para dentro dela, o infectologista lambeu o ombro da médica até o ouvido.

- Eu sempre desejei você Lisa. Acima de tudo, você sempre foi meu maior sonho... – Sussurrou. – Se eu sempre fui infeliz foi por nunca ter tido coragem de dizer o quando a anseio... Hum... – Gemeu movimentando-se dentro dela.

Lisa sorriu em meio aos arrepios os quais percorriam toda extensão de sua pele após cada palavra murmurada. Os movimentos feitos pelo homem foram aumentando gradativamente enquanto, levada pelo desejo, a endocrinologista incitava seu clitóris ao passo que sentia as estocadas mais fortes e velozes dentro de si. A cada movimento executado por seus dedos em sua masturbação, Cuddy pressionava inconscientemente o membro do médico em sua genitália, proporcionando-o um prazer maior. House, sedento por um maior prazer, movimentou o seu quadril tão rápido que emitiu um som gerado pelo atrito da pele de sua barriga com a da nádega da endocrinologista.

A mulher cerrou os dentes tentando, inutilmente, abafar os gemidos enquanto House continuava com as velozes investidas. Ele apoiou a mão sobre as costas da médica a fim de fazê-la erguer mais as nádegas, permitindo uma melhor visão e posição para penetrá-la. O homem mordeu o lábio inferior e depositou mais uma tapa, enquanto as estocadas permaneciam numa velocidade alta e constante. Lisa pôde sentir a cabeça do pênis dele bater na parede de seu útero, fazendo-a ter a sensação de um choque interno, porém altamente excitante. Os gemidos emitidos por ela tornaram-se crescentes em todos os simples movimentos dele; seu órgão parecia saber exatamente onde incitar. Cuddy começou a sentir os espasmos nascerem em seu interior ao passo que sua boca simplesmente ficou seca com tentos gemidos e não mais salivava; todo seu corpo parecia estar fora de controle – desde seu coração descompassado aos seus movimentos involuntários. A mulher estava prestes a sentir o orgasmo acontecer quando Gregory saiu dela bruscamente, interrompendo qualquer sensação.

Lisa fitou-o sem compreender, e imaginou que a posição deveria ter cansado sua coxa. No entanto, ela logo se recordou de como Gregory House gostava de explorar diversas posições antes de permitir um orgasmo; segundo ele, "quando mais se prende, mais gostoso torna-se." A médica riu ao lembrar-se dessa frase sendo dita há décadas por um jovem estudante de medicina.

House abraçou-a e beijou-a com veemência; ela pôde sentir o membro ereto dele sobre sua barriga enquanto suas bocas devoravam-se. As mãos do homem desceram até as nádegas dela, onde ele acariciou o local o qual antes havia dado a tapa e depois a apertou; como aquela mulher conseguia ser tão perfeita? A mão esquerda permaneceu nos glúteos enquanto a direita segurou o seio, massageando-o. O médico abaixou-se um pouco e abocanhou a mama.

- Finalmente os gêmeos voltaram para o papai. – Sorriu voltando a sugá-los.

Lisa riu descendo sua mão pelo peitoral dele até o sexo, deixando todo o caminho levemente avermelhado pelo contato de suas grandes unhas na pele sensível. Gregory segurou a mão dela antes de chegar ao destino previsto e mancou o mais rápido que sua perna permitiu até a sala, levando-a consigo.

- O que? – Indagou rindo. – Para onde vamos, Greg?

- Eu quero você aqui! – Ele falou encostando-a na porta de vidro ao lado da lareira a qual dava para a varanda.

- Você está louco? – O tom dela soou preocupado. – Daqui todos os vizinhos podem ver!

- Lisa, são umas nove e meia da manhã; quem não está no trabalho está dormindo! – Argumentou beijando o pescoço da mulher já encostada na porta.

Cuddy soltou um gemido baixo e balançou a cabeça tentando desvencilhar-se dos pensamentos libidinosos os quais assolavam sua mente. Em um movimento rápido, desvencilhou-se dele caminhando para frente da lareira.

- E as empregadas domésticas? – Indagou com um semblante preocupado.

Gregory riu.

- Onde está seu espírito aventureiro? – Perguntou com um olhar malicioso.

House estendeu a mão e a endocrinologista segurou. Inesperadamente, o homem puxou-a para próximo de seu corpo e empurrou-a na porta novamente - fazendo o vidro tremer com o impacto. Ele se aproximou dela imediatamente para colar seus corpos de novo; Gregory não conseguiria perder o calor daquela mulher nem um por segundo. Alternando entre beijos suaves e ríspidos chupões no pescoço da mesma, o médico penetrou-a novamente, sentindo o escorrer da excitação dela percorrer desde a cabeça de seu membro até seu escroto.

- Greg... Não! - Lisa sussurrou entre altos gemidos. - Os vizinhos... Eles... Podem ver... - Tartamudeou enquanto agarrava-se à parede com intuito de utilizá-la como suporte para equilibrar-se diante das investidas do médico em seu sexo fervente de excitação.

House sorriu com a vulnerabilidade dela e, satisfeito com seu poder, ele agarrou a coxa direita da mulher erguendo-a e segurando a perna ao lado da sua para possibilitar uma penetração maior com essa nova posição. Lisa enlaçou-o com a perna levantada e usou a canela para pressionar o quadril do homem a fim de intensificar as investidas sobre seu próprio sexo. Gregory gemeu em um sussurro no ouvido da endocrinologista e desceu os lábios até o pescoço, onde chupou a delicada pele levemente suada; o sabor salobro do suor despertou no médico uma ansiedade instintiva nunca sentida antes. O infectologista beijou-a ainda em meio a gemidos; a alternância entre a batalha das línguas sedentas e as sedutoras mordidas nos lábios de ambos demonstrava o desejo exacerbado dos dois... Anseio o qual os impossibilitou de perceber o espectador de oito anos quem assistia tudo da janela de seu quarto do outro lado da rua. Bendito o dia que o garoto inventou uma gripe para faltar o colégio...

House agarrou a outra perna da médica, fazendo-a enlaçá-lo pelo quadril agora com os dois membros inferiores. Com as pernas completamente abertas, Lisa sentiu o pênis invadi-la com maior intensidade, colidindo com o colo de seu útero. Gemidos mistos de uma incômoda dor e de um prazer exacerbado saíram dos lábios da mulher, aumentando a libido do infectologista. Com a nova posição, Gregory utilizou uma força maior ao penetrá-la, fazendo o corpo de Cuddy subir e descer a cada forte investida. A pele dela atritando com o vidro emitiram um som irritante, porém nenhum dos dois conseguiam concentrar-se em mais nada além daquela união tão perfeita.

A perna do homem latejou numa dor incômoda; ele tentou esquecê-la, porém Lisa percebeu o semblante dolorido dele e soltou-se daquele abraço com as pernas ainda sem quebrar a penetração. Ela beijou-o docemente e afastou-se; caminhou sedutoramente até o sofá e debruçou-se sobre o braço do móvel, ficando com a nádega erguida e a cabeça encostada no assento. Gregory sorriu maliciosamente ao contemplar a maravilhosa visão; o médico olhou rapidamente o vidro embaçado pelo suor de sua amada e percebeu uma cabecinha escondida no canto da janela do outro lado da rua. House riu e piscou para o garoto antes de virar-se para endocrinologista a fim de fitá-la novamente e maravilhar-se com a imagem. Cuddy sorriu e rebolou ainda com as nádegas erguidas, convidando-o.

**Fim da Parte 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte 4.**

House aproximou-se rapidamente e posicionou-se atrás da mulher; acariciou desde as coxas até os glúteos, sentindo a maciez da pele do local. Ao perceber a nádega direita levemente avermelhada pelas tapas dadas minutos antes, seu membro latejou no ápice de sua excitação, fazendo um gemido involuntário sair de seus lábios. Lisa tremeu com o sedutor som demonstrando desejo emitido pelo infectologista e pôde sentir sua libido escorrer até o exterior de seu sexo. Gregory segurou em seu órgão e roçou-o sobre a genitália da mulher, sentido o quente líquido lubrificar a cabeça de seu pênis. Cuddy gemeu com a provocação e, inesperadamente, ela movimentou o quadril para trás, acabando com a distância e comandando a penetração.

Lisa rebolou provocante ao passo que tentava abafar os gemidos mordendo o assento do sofá enquanto sentia o prazer preenche-la com a sensação do pênis rotando em seu interior. House, com sua libido incontrolável, cerrou os dentes para aprisionar um gemido e deu uma estalada tapa na nádega direita da mulher, permanecendo com a mão sobre o local. A médica bradou em um gemido excitante e movimentou-se para frente e para trás, fazendo o membro dele invadir por completo sua genitália e abandoná-la, deixando apenas a cabeça do órgão em seu interior, penetrando-a em seguida. Gregory mordeu o beiço inferior, e depositou outra tapa, dessa vez na nádega esquerda, deixando a mão sobre o local. Ele agarrou fortemente o quadril da endocrinologista e iniciou ríspidos movimentos os quais imitavam os dela, porém se diferenciavam na intensidade.

Além de guiá-la pelo quadril, Gregory movimentou sua anca em direção oposta à dela; enquanto a mulher ia para frente - de encontro ao homem – ele ia para frente, fazendo o impacto de seus sexos ser mais forte. O som do rude atrito da pele da nádega da médica com abdômen do infectologista inundou o ambiente juntamente com os altos gemidos denunciando intenso prazer. Devido à velocidade exercida por ambos no ato, o pênis escapou da genitália da endocrinologista, levando-a a emitir um protesto sussurrado pela dor provocada pelo atrito da cabeça do membro sobre a vulva.

House, sentindo-se culpado, segurou seu próprio sexo e roçou levemente sobre o da mulher. Não queria parar, porém machucá-la era seu último desejo. Ao comando dele, a cabeça do pênis acariciava desde a entrada da genitália da médica até o clitóris, fazendo-a gemer descompassada. O quente líquido o qual escorria dela denunciou sua excitação ao entrar em contato com o membro ereto do infectologista, despertando sua incontrolável libido. Lisa gemeu e empurrou o quadril para trás a fim de tê-lo dentro de si, no entanto o infectologista recuou com um sorriso. Ainda com seu órgão em mãos, Gregory deu leves batidas com seu sexo sobre o dela, levando-a a emitir provocantes gemidos.

Agarrando-a pelo quadril, House virou-a para que ficassem frente a frente e empurrou-a levemente até o sofá - agora com a cabeça dela direcionada para o encosto do estofado - fazendo-a deitar-se novamente sobre o braço do móvel. Ele aproximou-se da mulher e debruçou-se sobre a mesma a fim de tocá-la ambos os seios; seus polegares brincaram com os mamilos rijos enquanto a médica suspirava com o contato. O infectologista desceu as duas mãos simultaneamente, percorrendo todo o corpo de Cuddy até o quadril, local o qual apertou sensualmente. Lisa colocou os braços para cima de sua cabeça, abriu as pernas e envolveu-o com essas; a nova posição possibilitou a visão do sexo completamente vulnerável e com a excitação visivelmente corrente, levando Gregory a contemplar e enlouquecer com a imagem.

A endocrinologista sorriu com a expressão de desejo demonstrada pelo médico; sensualmente, agarrou a raiz do pênis dele e iniciou leves movimentos, masturbando-o enquanto aproximava-o de seu sexo. Com um olhar malicioso, Lisa deu suaves batidas em sua genitália com o órgão, imitando o gesto anterior do infectologista. Gregory riu e fechou os olhos para aproveitar a deliciosa sensação de ter seu membro sendo coordenado em uma libidinosa incitação do clitóris da mulher. Cuddy levou a mão direita até seu seio esquerdo e massageou-o vagarosamente ao passo que guiava o pênis numa excitante penetração causadora de um longo e prazeroso gemido em ambos.

Gregory inclinou a cabeça para trás e abriu a boca, arfando a sensação do quente líquido dela abraçar seu sexo enquanto esse a invadia. Lisa soltou o pênis e agarrou o quadril do homem com a mão esquerda, cravando suas unhas no local e puxando-o para perto em uma suplica silenciosa pela penetração completa. House introduziu todo o seu membro na genitália dela lentamente; quando sentiu seu escroto colidir com a sensível pele da nádega da médica, ele recuou para, em seguida, possuí-la novamente. Os movimentos intensificaram-se gradativamente, assim como os gemidos nascentes nas cordas vocais de ambos. Cuddy soltou a anca do infectologista e levou a mão livre até seu clitóris, permanecendo com a direita ainda sobre o seio- massageando-o; na clitóride, o indicador e o dedo médio trabalhavam juntos na masturbação a qual demonstrava o desejo exacerbado da endocrinologista pelo gozo.

Mordendo o lábio inferior e fitando a expressão de prazer na face da mulher, House aumentou a intensidade de seus movimentos; seu membro penetrava-a por completo até o atrito de suas peles e abandonava-a em seguida, permanecendo apenas com a cabeça do pênis no interior da endocrinologista. Cuddy gemeu alto ao sentir os involuntários espasmos nascerem em seu interior; sua boca ressecou e sua única reação diante daquelas libidinosas sensações foi cerrar os dentes e apertar seus próprios seios. Gregory conhecia aquele semblante e, feliz por ainda reconhecê-lo, ampliou a velocidade de seus movimentos, fazendo o som do líquido roçando nos sexos superar a sonoridade causada pelo atrito de seu escroto sobre a nádega dela.

Percebendo um singelo tremor em suas pernas, Lisa fechou os olhos e emitiu um alto brado de prazer ao sentir a onda libidinosa alastra-se por todo seu corpo e escorrer pelo sexo através do delicioso gozo. House apreciou a sensação do líquido viscoso e quente descer por toda extensão de se pênis, fazendo-o latejar de tesão. Um cansaço invadiu a mulher, despertando-a o desejo de relaxar, no entanto, ao enxergar o desejo nos olhos do homem, notou sua fadiga ser substituída por uma disposição incontrolável despertando nela o anseio de proporcionar à ele um orgasmo tão delicioso quanto o seu.

Cuddy desceu do braço do sofá quase com um pulo, segurou os ombros de House e empurrou-o para o sofá; o mesmo caiu sentado sobre o acento do móvel e sorriu diante da tentativa de ser violenta da mulher. A endocrinologista deu as costas ao homem, abriu bem as pernas e flexionou-as um pouco como se fosse sentar nas coxas dele, porém parando no ar. Ela segurou o pênis do médico, posicionou-o exatamente na direção do seu próprio sexo e abaixou, sentindo-o invadi-la por completo. Gregory soltou um longe gemido o qual aumentava o timbre a cada centímetro que adentrava na úmida genitália; ele segurou os seios da médica e apertou-os, podendo notar os mamilos rijos roçarem sobre a palma de sua mão. Lisa descansou seus punhos sobre suas próprias coxas e fixou os dedos sobre os joelhos; apoiando-se sobre esses, a médica subiu com o corpo, diminuindo a flexão das pernas, e sentou novamente comandando, assim, a provocante penetração.

House desceu a mão direita do seio da mulher até o sexo da mesma, onde levou seus hábeis dedos até o clitóris e incitou-os rapidamente. Lisa sentiu um leve incômodo no início; sua clitóride já estava um pouco dolorida pelas ações anteriores, porém depois de segundos o tesão daquela masturbação nasceu, revigorando a médica. Ainda apoiando-se sobre seus joelhos, Cuddy levantou e desceu seu corpo velozmente; a cada movimento de subir e descer da mesma proporcionava deliciosas ondas de prazer no infectologista. Gregory fechou os olhos, segurou no quadril dela e ajudou-a, erguendo-a e abaixando-a pela anca a fim de controlar a penetração. Ele estava completamente excitado, e essa libido era visível pelo latejar do seu membro no interior da endocrinologista, pressionando levemente a parede interior de sua genitália e incentivando-a a deslocar-se com mais veemência.

House cerrou os dentes e soltou um gemido abafado ao sentir seu pênis sendo pressionado por cada anel vaginal na veloz penetração a qual ainda contava com a presença do quente gozo da mulher misturado ao líquido lubrificante ainda expelido pela genitália da mesma. Lisa parou de mexer-se e sentou sobre o membro - deixando-se ser invadida por completo - e rebolou sobre o mesmo, tirando do infectologista um brado de prazer com o ato; ela sorriu com a reação do médico. Gregory guiou-a em um ligeiro bambolear e, em seguida, voltou a erguê-la e abaixá-la; os movimentos feitos por ela e incentivados pelo homem aumentaram gradativamente até atingir a velocidade máxima conseguida por ambos.

Cuddy sentiu o homem segurá-la pela anca e puxá-la para seu lado, sentando-a no sofá e levantando do móvel simultaneamente; sem compreender a surpreendente ação, ela continuou com as pernas abertas esperando a invasão do espesso membro, no entanto essa não ocorreu. Ao contrário do suposto, House não a penetrou, mas agarrou seu próprio pênis com a mão direita e iniciou leves movimentos desde a raiz desse até a cabeça – local onde ele apertava. A endocrinologista sorriu confusa com o ato e abriu a boca para questionar o porquê daquilo, porém antes mesmo de emitir qualquer som foi interrompida pela voz repleta de tesão do médico.

- Posso marcar você? – Indagou com um sorriso malicioso. – Nostalgia aos velhos tempos...

Lisa riu e mordeu o lábio inferior numa atitude muito mais sensual do que o programado pela mesma.

- Não acha que a marca feita no passado se arraigou tanto em meu corpo ao ponto de permanecer, mesmo escondida, até hoje em mim? – Respondeu com outra pergunta fitando-o intensamente nos olhos.

- Então me deixe marcar novamente... Só como uma certeza de que pelo menos nos próximos vinte anos você não vai esquecer-se de mim... – Falou ainda masturbando-se em movimentos leves.

Cuddy desviou o olhar e observou o membro dele sendo onanizado; a vermelha cabeça do órgão continuava tão hipnotizante quanto se lembrava e a veia dorsal do pênis estava intumescida devido à excitação do médico. Ainda contemplando a cena, ela respondeu:

- Impossível esquecer... Eu vou sempre me lembrar de você, Greg. – Encarou-o. – O tempo não cura tudo, afinal...

House esticou a mão esquerda para mulher, quem a segurou. Soltando seu próprio sexo, ele utilizou os dois braços para abraçá-la; Lisa sorriu com o inesperado ato e permaneceu naquela posição, apenas aproveitando a proximidade e o cheiro tão maravilhoso emanado por ele. Gregory mordiscou o ombro da médica, podendo sentir o salgado sabor do suor sobre a macia pele e afastou-se para beijá-la nos lábios. Finalizado o ósculo, Cuddy sentou no sofá e apalpou os seios; o infectologista levou as mãos novamente ao membro, massageando-o levemente ao deduzir onde aquilo terminaria. Lisa colocou as duas pernas sobre o móvel, ajoelhando no assento, e afastou as mamas uma da outra, formando um espaço entre elas; o médico sorriu e aproximou-se para colocar seu órgão entre os seios.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, com um sorriso de lado e fitando o órgão, a endocrinologista abriu as mãos, colocando as palmas sobre a lateral dos seios e pressionou-os um contra o outro, premendo o pênis e, em conseqüência fazendo seu clitóris intumescido pulsar como se bradasse de tesão. A sensível pele do membro pôde contemplar a macia mama comprimindo-o e os minúsculos pêlos os quais cobriam essa região, despertou uma singela cócega no falo. Tentado devido à visão dos rijos mamilos excitados com o contato, House forçou seu quadril para frente e para trás, iniciando movimentos rápidos e deliciando-se com sensação de penetrar entre os seios – tão desejados "gêmeos" – como fizera minutos antes na quente, úmida, apertada e libidinosa genitália.

Gregory afastou o órgão do meio dos seios e aproximou seu meato do mamilo, umedecendo o bico do peito direito dela com sua lubrificação a qual escorria pelo orifício de seu órgão. Lisa sorriu ao perceber o líquido molhá-la e, a fim de provocá-lo, ela segurou na parte de baixo da mama e ergueu-a o mais alto possível; o homem fitou-a intensamente. Continuando sua sensual atitude, a médica pôs a língua para fora, inclinou a cabeça para esquerda e abaixou-a, podendo enfim lamber seu próprio mamilo. House gemeu ao contemplá-la e apertou seu sexo, masturbando-o velozmente.

Lisa continuou sua sensual brincadeira, no entanto trocou de seio e lambiscou o mamilo esquerdo. Excitado, o homem apenas aumentou a velocidade de seus movimentos sem tirar os olhos da mulher. House cerrou os dentes ao sentir seu órgão latejando em sua mão e uma espécie de corrente elétrica percorreu todo o seu corpo em um espasmo rápido o qual empurrou o gozo em forma de um intenso jato para o exterior do pulsante membro. O deleite jorrou tão forte quanto a energia das águas de uma perigosa correnteza, atingindo a pele existente no espaço entre as mamas da médica e escorreu lenta e sensualmente pela barriga até o umbigo dela. Cuddy sorriu, passou a mão por toda extensão sórdida, tentado limpar-se.

- Okay... – Falou rindo. – Preciso de um banho! – Concluiu levantando do sofá com a palma da mão direita virada para cima, afim de não deixar o gozo cair no chão.

House sentou no móvel e fechou os olhos para tentar conter sua respiração descompassada. Lisa colocou a mão esquerda na cintura e fitou-o boquiaberta com a pirraça.

- O que foi? – Indagou ao abrir os olhos e perceber a raiva da face da endocrinologista. - Pode ir... Eu vou tomar fôlego antes! – Sorriu maliciosamente. – Uma mulher baixinha com os gêmeos mais safados e travessos que já conheci esgotou comigo, sabe?

Cuddy riu divertida com a brincadeira e sentiu-se poderosa por ainda saber cansá-lo com um prazeroso sexo, no entanto logo o sorriso desapareceu dando espaço a uma expressão estranha; ela continuou imóvel e fitando-o como se esperasse algo.

- O que foi? - O homem indagou. - Esse loft ia ser seu... Você conhece o caminho do banheiro... Pode ir! – Sorriu sacana.

- Ei! – Reprovou o argumento com uma leve tapa no ombro do mesmo. - Eu preciso que vá comigo e me diga onde tem toalha! – Sentou na coxa esquerda dele, abraçando-o e depositando um singelo beijo nos lábios do médico; a mão continuou erguida para não sujar o imóvel.

- Não, Lisa... – Falou com a voz embargada de preguiça enquanto fungava no pescoço dela. – Eu não quero! Vai você... Eu estou cansado. – Fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá.

- Esse é o mesmo homem quem acusou o Lucas de fraco... – Provocou-o, fazendo-o rir. - Que ele era de mer...

Lisa não conseguiu concluir, pois logo sentiu o médico erguendo-a e carregando-a até o banheiro. Uma gota do gozo, agora já frio, pingou sobre o estofado do sofá.

- Greg, cuidado! – Disse fechando a mão a fim de não sujar mais nada e agarrou-se com mais força ao pescoço dele para não cair.

A perna do homem latejou; o esforço antes feito no prazeroso sexo juntamente com o peso da mulher sobre seus braços cansou o músculo da coxa, no entanto House não perderia a honra de carregá-la até o banheiro para banhá-la como sempre sonhou. Nunca se desculpou por não ter ligado vinte anos antes; mesmo longe eles poderiam dar um jeito de continuarem juntos, mas sua ignorância sempre o cegou quando se tratava de sentimento... Talvez, se tivesse dado um único telefonema, poderia ter lavado-a diversas vezes em duas décadas e, dependendo se seus anseios, banharia ela por mais dois decênios.

**Fim da Parte 4.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Parte 5.**

Gregory caminhou com dificuldade até o banheiro social e colocou-a no chão em frente ao boxe fechado; o verdadeiro desejo dele era levá-la ao quarto de Wilson para usar a banheira, mas imaginou o amigo chegando em casa e pegando os dois transando em sua banheira, afinal, quem disse que o infectologista queria apenas banhar a mulher? Na verdade, ele ansiava continuar os prazeres iniciados na cozinha horas antes.

O médico aproximou-se de Cuddy e, com um sorriso, a mesma deu um passo para trás a fim de fugir dele. Gregory puxou-a pela cintura com a mão esquerda, colocando seus corpos, e beijou-a com voracidade enquanto com a direita abriu a porta do boxe. Eles andaram para o interior do compartimento sem quebrar o ósculo; a mulher passou ambos os braços ao redor do pescoço do infectologista, permanecendo com a mão contendo o gozo virada para cima, em forma de concha. House, ainda devorando-a com seus lábios, agarrou-a pelos cotovelos – obrigando-a a afastar-se – e empurrou a mão suja da médica em seus próprios seios, deixando-os mais sórdidos.

- House! – Repreendeu-o com uma falsa raiva, colocando a mão na cintura.

- Antes era Greg, agora... – Falou com um enganoso tom de tristeza enquanto imitava o famoso "bico" de uma criança prestes a chorar.

Cuddy riu.

- Era Greg quando não estava aprontando... – Olhou para o próprio corpo e, em seguida, fitou-o. - Você me sujou! – Exclamou apontando para a região dos seios.

- Mas... Como sou um bom, obediente, responsável e sentimental menino, eu irei limpar! – Contemplou-a com seu sorriso mais malicioso.

Lisa riu e tentou dar um passo para trás, mas percebeu a fria parede de cerâmica branca tocar-lhe as costas. Gregory estendeu o braço em direção ao rosto dela e, receosa, a médica fechou os olhos esperando pela maior perversão já vista pela própria, no entanto, o que percebeu foi quente água cair pelos seus cabelos e escorrer por todo seu corpo; ele apenas havia aberto o registro do chuveiro. Ainda com os olhos cerrados, evitando o contato deles com o líquido, Cuddy percebeu o toque de uma macia bucha na região do seu colo; a endocrinologista inclinou a cabeça para direita, liberando espaço para o objeto limpar-lhe em uma sensual massagem o pescoço. Em seguida moveu-a para esquerda e contemplou a suavidade do esfregão sobre o outro lado da região banhada.

House deu um passo à frente e beijocou cada pálpebra cerrada da mulher enquanto descia a bucha por entre os seios da mesma. Lisa sorriu e, como estava impossibilidade de enxergar, tateou desde o ombro do médico até o rosto do mesmo, onde acariciou a bochecha, podendo perceber a barba por fazer arranhar-lhe a palma da mão. O homem cerrou os olhos com o suave contato ao passo que a médica abria os seus para contemplá-lo. Pela primeira vez em anos, a mulher pôde notar algo diferente na expressão do infectologista; ele estava menos misantropo após voltar de Mayfield, mas mesmo depois da terapia não se mostrou tão vulnerável e feliz para ninguém, a não ser para ela naquele momento. Amor... A palavra invadiu a mente de Cuddy, intrigando-a sobre a possibilidade daquele sentimento na vida de Gregory.

"O House é incapaz de amar alguém". Refletiu negando imediatamente seu pensamento anterior.

- É engraçado... – Gregory falou com um sorriso de lado ao abrir os olhos, tirando a mulher de suas reflexões. – Nós conseguimos esquentar em dezembro, quando na verdade tudo inicia em maio.

Lisa mordeu o lábio inferior e lembrou-se de uma conversa tida com o homem três anos antes sobre a dificuldade de encontrar a pessoa certa... Sobre a efemeridade dos relacionamentos.

- Então, nesse critério, nós seremos dezembro-dezembro? – Indagou sorrindo e entrando na brincadeira do médico.

House permaneceu em silêncio; fitou-a intensamente nos olhos e apoiou suas mãos sobre a mandíbula da mulher, como se desejasse proteger uma preciosa e única peça de porcelana. A imensidão azul presente na face do médico funcionou como um objeto de hipnose o qual fez Cuddy sentir suas pernas tremularem diante de tamanho encanto. Gregory inspirou uma grande quantidade de ar sem parar de contemplar a face da endocrinologista e, após expirar e novamente encher os pulmões de oxigênio, respondeu:

- Não. Nós iniciamos em dezembro... Quem é você para prever algo tão intenso e avassalador? – Riu ao perceber o tom "meloso" de sua voz, a fim de quebrar qualquer encanto. – Você errou há vinte anos ao apostar nunca mais me encontrar... – Desviou o olhar e depois a fitou com uma expressão brincalhona. – Aposto cem pratas que errou novamente sobre sermos um dezembro-dezembro.

Cuddy gargalhou. O que teria sido aquilo? Uma tímida declaração? Acreditar nessa hipótese era realmente difícil, porém a mulher não pôde negar a si mesma o quanto a idéia de um sentimento recíproco ao seu amor por House deixava-a repleta de felicidade.

- Então... – Lisa colocou o dedo sobre o colo do homem e começou a percorrer todo o peitoral dele com o indicador. – Quer dizer que, para nós, o dezembro nunca acabará? – Indagou descendo seu toque em direção ao sexo do homem.

- Aham... – House respondeu em um sussurro fechando os olhos para aproveitar o toque.

- E viveremos eternamente esse dia de dezembro? – Questionou ao apertar o membro do homem. – Pena que não poderemos revivê-lo agora... Você não tem mais condições físicas para isso! – Riu esnobemente, dando uma leve tapinha sobre o órgão ainda encolhido pela exaustão do recente gozo.

- Não tenho? – Abriu os olhos, surpreso. – Claro que tenho! Você é a única fraca incapaz de reacender todo o meu tesão ainda adormecido. – Respondeu sensualmente e mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto fitava-a provocante.

Lisa gargalhou.

- Isso é um desafio? – Indagou aproximando-se do homem; fitando-o intensamente, ela mordiscou o lábio do médico e apertou o membro, sentindo um quase imperceptível "crescimento" do mesmo.

- Você sabe como eu adoro desafios... – Falou erguendo a mão direita e entrelaçando seus dedos sobre os cabelos da mulher; ele puxou as madeixas com força, fazendo-a ficar com o rosto bem próximo ao seu e lambeu-a nos lábios. – Tente vencer esse! – Concluiu quebrando a distância entre as bocas e beijando-a com veemência.

Cuddy quebrou o ósculo e afastou-se para encará-lo. Estendeu o braço até o registro para fechar o chuveiro sem sequer para de fitar os provocantes olhos azuis do médico; com um sorriso desafiador, ela apertou novamente o pênis e ajoelhou no chão, deixando seu rosto a mesma altura do órgão. A médica colocou a língua para fora e lambeu seus lábios sensualmente antes de colá-los na cabeça do membro, beijando-o. Gregory exibiu um sorriso satisfeito e acariciou os cabelos da mulher.

Lisa distanciou-se do sexo e abriu a boca colocando a língua para fora a fim de abocanhar seu indicador direito, chupando-o; com esse movimento, pôde visualizar o pênis do médico ascender alguns centímetros. Sorrindo, ela retirou o já molhado dedo da boca e passou-o sobre o meato do homem, umedecendo-o; com a unha, arranhou levemente o orifício antes de, novamente, abocar seu indicador.

Gregory gemeu ao imaginar aquela ação ocorrendo em seu pênis ao invés de em um simples dedo. Cuddy retirou o umedecido indicador da boca e segurou firmemente a raiz do órgão do homem, o qual latejou ao ser agarrado e proporcionou a mulher um sorriso de vitória ao perceber suas provocações tendo efeito. Ela colocou a língua para fora e aproximou-se lentamente; com a ponta de seu músculo bucal, contornou o meato do médico, podendo sentir o sabor salobro da lubrificação dele tocar-lhe os lábios.

Lisa envolveu a extremidade da cabeça do pênis com seus beiços a fim de umedecer a região; a saliva da médica misturou-se com a lubrificação dele, formando um líquido menos espesso o qual escorreu pelo órgão dele até atingir seu escroto já quente devido à excitação. Gregory entrelaçou novamente os dedos nos cabelos a mulher e pressionou-a contra seu membro, forçando-a a abocanhá-lo por completo rispidamente; a sensação dos dentes da mulher passando pela fina pele de seu sexo despertou-o uma sensação mista de dor e prazer.

A pressão exercida pelo infectologista fez com que o pênis dele tocasse a glote da mulher, quem imediatamente afastou-se pelo incômodo no local. Lisa engoliu a saliva para aliviar o desconforto na região e novamente abocanhou o sexo, porém com mais calma. A médica deixou a língua escorregar pelo órgão a cada centímetro abocado do mesmo; seu músculo bucal pôde sentir a pulsação insistente da veia dorsal do membro a qual promovia a libidinosa ereção. House fechou os olhos a fim de controlar seu exacerbado desejo de possuí-la com veemência. Cuddy ergueu a cabeça, dando um sonoro e delicioso último chupão ao tirar a boca do falo; fitando o infectologista, questionou:

- E agora? Quem é o fraco? – Riu.

A frase adentrou o ouvido do médico como uma chama a qual se alastrou por todo seu corpo já fervente de excitação; ignorando todo seu autocontrole, o homem puxou a mulher pelo ombro e empurrou na parede do boxe rispidamente, gerando um estrondoso som. Com o olhar penetrante e sedento por um contato maior, House virou-a e empuxou-a nos azulejos para, finalmente, penetrá-la por completo com uma força desnecessária. Lisa sentiu o pênis invadi-la como uma tocha em chamas; não estava preparada para aquilo, por isso seu corpo não a lubrificou o suficiente e, consequentemente, a ação causou-lhe uma dor intensa. Percebendo a expressão dolorida no rosto da médica, Gregory retirou seu membro lentamente a fim de não machucá-la; nunca foi sua intenção fazê-la sofrer, no entanto resistir a possuí-la sem piedade era um tormento. Cuddy era como um vício incurável, pois mesmo sem consumi-la por duas décadas a abstinência nunca cessou. Um pequeno ardor invadiu a parede da genitália da médica após a retirada do órgão dele do local.

- Desculpa. – Gregory falou escondendo o rosto no pescoço dela. – Acho que perdi o controle.

Lisa sorriu. Apesar da dor inicial, foi muito prazeroso vê-lo invadi-la de forma selvática e sem piedade... Ela precisava admitir ser uma mulher selvagem! Tentando confortá-lo, Cuddy enlaçou-o pelo pescoço enquanto murmurava no ouvido dele:

- Tudo bem... Eu gostei! – Sorriu sinceramente ao erguer a face do homem pelo queixo e fitá-lo nos olhos. Gregory abaixou o canto da boca em uma expressão triste.

- Eu queria você na banheira. – Confessou em um sussurro.

Lisa gargalhou e, em seguida, puxou-o pelo pescoço para um rápido beijo.

- Então vamos até lá... Desde minha primeira visita ao loft eu desejei estrear aquela banheira! – Piscou.

- Não podemos! – Falou erguendo o pulso esquerdo para olhar o relógio. – Já é quase meio dia e o Wilson está com poucos pacientes, portanto está almoçando em casa essa semana. – Concluiu abaixando o braço antes levantado e levou-o até a nádega da mulher a fim de apertá-la.

- O que? – Lisa bradou. – E você fala com essa naturalidade? – Indagou pegando a tolha do homem estendida no boxe e secando-se. – Eu preciso ir embora agora!

- Mas... Por quê? – Gregory indagou, porém sua pergunta ficou sem resposta; a médica já havia estendido a toalha novamente no boxe e saído do banheiro.

House pegou o tecido e enxugou seu próprio corpo rapidamente; enrolou a toalha em sua cintura e mancou o mais rápido que pôde pelo caminho recém percorrido por Cuddy a fim de tentar impedi-la de ir embora, afinal, para ele o dia estava apenas começando...

**Fim da Parte 5.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Parte 6. **

Gregory atravessou a porta do banheiro, dando de frente com a sala; instintivamente, percorreu todo o cômodo com os olhos à procura da mulher. Não a encontrando, resolveu adentrar a cozinha, mas não a avistou; as roupas retiradas e jogadas pelo chão não estavam mais no local.

"Será que ela foi embora sem se despedir?" Indagou-se mentalmente. "Não! Impossível alguém se arrumar tão rápido!" Concluiu adentrando seu quarto.

Ao entrar no cômodo, a primeira visão do homem foi a da bela mulher, usando apenas o sutiã, desenrolando a minúscula calcinha de renda ainda embolada; sobre a cama estavam todas as roupas da médica pelo avesso. Gregory riu aproximando-se dela lentamente e abraçou-a por trás; Lisa fechou os olhos ao sentir a quente pele do médico ainda umedecida tocando-lhe as costas. As mãos do infectologista deslizaram sobre a delicada pele da barriga de Cuddy e subiram até os braços, percorrendo um caminho até os pulsos da mesma; ao alcançá-los, retirou a pequena lingerie dos dedos dela e jogou a peça na cama.

- Não vá embora... – Sussurrou respirando no pescoço da endocrinologista, fazendo-a arrepiar com o contato. – Demoramos tanto para realizar esse sonho que cheguei a imaginá-lo como minha eterna utopia. – Concluiu virando-a para ficarem frente a frente e beijou-a suavemente nos lábios.

Cuddy riu ainda com seus lábios saboreando os dele. Docemente, ela afastou-o com a mão direita empurrando o peitoral e fitou-o; as gotículas da água caiam do cabelo molhado sobre os delicados dedos da mulher.

- Você aceitaria viver uma utopia? – Indagou pondo a mão esquerda sobre o peitoral, do lado da outra, e subindo as duas simultaneamente até o pescoço do médico; enlaçou-o e colou seus corpos sem quebrar o contato visual. – Você nunca aceitou perder nada por mais insignificante que fosse e aceitaria viver uma eterna utopia? Qual o meu nível de insignificância para você? – Questionou com um sorriso brincalhão.

House demonstrou um semblante sério e desviou o olhar para a porta do quarto. Percebendo o quão incomodado o homem ficou com a pergunta, Lisa abaixou o braço direito e colocou sua mão sobre a face dele, girando-a para que pudesse fixar os seus olhos no do mesmo. O infectologista inspirou o ar fortemente antes de encará-la.

- Não tem mesmo idéia do seu valor, não é? Talvez até tenha, e por isso nunca ficamos juntos... Porque você sabe que eu não sou verdadeiramente correto para você. – Desviou o olhar para concluir timidamente em um murmúrio. – Sua significância é inestimável para mim...

Cuddy sentiu uma angústia bloquear-lhe a garganta, impedindo-a de respirar e esmagando-lhe o coração a ponto de possibilitar a ela a imagem desse músculo explodindo em seu interior, levando-a a morte. Na verdade, seu desejo naquele momento era realmente morrer, pois somente seu falecimento poderia recompensar todos os erros cometidos pela mesma durante sua vida; nem o maior padecimento do mundo castigá-la-ia pelo sofrimento o qual causou em House. A médica engoliu uma grande quantidade de saliva a fim de desobstruir o esôfago antes de falar algo; abriu a boca duas vezes, mas sem conseguir pensar em nada além de "eu te amo" para dizer, calou-se em sua agonia interior.

- Eu apenas gostaria que esse dia não acabasse... – Gregory falou olhando-a de soslaio; ele tentava a todo custo evitar os azuis acinzentados dos tênues olhos dela.

- Eu preciso de... – Ela parou abruptamente, piscou os olhos e continuou com um tom mais suave. – Eu preciso ir... Deixar essa casa antes que o Wilson chegue. Seria constrangedor se ele nos encontrasse nessa situação. – Concluiu aconchegando-se ao homem como uma gata pedindo carinho e atenção; foi a melhor forma encontrada por ela para não deixá-lo chateado por ser novamente uma covarde em não assumir o quanto necessitava dele.

House segurou-a pelos pulsos a fim de quebrar todo o contato e, com o rosto baixo fitando o chão, afastou-se da mulher para sentar-se na cama. Lisa permaneceu de pé, apenas observando-o dobrar todas as roupas as quais jaziam sobre o leito. A angústia subiu-lhe para os olhos fazendo-os lacrimejar; tentando disfarçar seu estado emocional, ela vestiu a calcinha e sentou ao lado do infectologista. Colocou sua mão sobre a dele e fitou-o em um silêncio perturbador. Demorou exatamente dois minutos para que a fala de um deles invadisse o local, no entanto para ambos pareceu uma eternidade.

- Eu apenas gostaria que esse dia não acabasse... – Gregory falou olhando-a de soslaio; ele tentava a todo custo evitar os azuis acinzentados dos tênues olhos dela.

Gregory afirmou com a cabeça, juntou todas as peças dobradas sobre a cama e entregou-as a mulher ainda desviando o olhar.

- Como ficaremos depois de hoje? – Ele indagou fitando o chão e massageando a coxa a qual havia começado a doer.

- Bom, eu acho que depois de hoje... – Lisa foi interrompida por dois dedos de House sobre os lábios dela. – O que aconteceu? – Indagou em um sussurro ao percebê-lo escutar atentamente algum som inaudível pela mesma.

- O Wilson chegou! – Falou levantando da cama e mancando até a cômoda; abriu-a rapidamente e retirou um estetoscópio da gaveta; fechou-a em seguida.

- Mas como...? Eu não ouvi... – Lisa tartamudeou nervosa enquanto caminhava ao lado da cama.

House abriu a porta, colocou o objeto preso na maçaneta e fechou-a em seguida, passando a chave no trinco. Cuddy fitou-o assustada; como sairia da casa sem ser notada? Percebendo o nervosismo da mulher, o médico apenas riu e encostou-se na parede, observando a ira dominar o semblante da endocrinologista devido ao seu deboche. Lisa abriu a boca para bradar alguma reclamação, porém o som de um molho de chaves tilintando na entrada do loft fez a médica silenciar-se.

- Merda! Como eu vou embora agora, House? – Sussurrou.

- Calma, Lisa... – Respondeu aproximando-se para abraçá-la por trás. – Ele vai almoçar, ver televisão por mais ou menos uma hora e depois volta para o hospital. – Sorriu.

- Uma hora? – Bradou e colocou a mão na boca imediatamente. Fechando os olhos, temerosa de ter sido escutada, ela desvencilhou-se do abraço, fitou o homem e murmurou. – Uma hora? É muito tempo! Eu não apareci no hospital hoje, Greg!

O infectologista sorriu envolvendo-a em seus braços novamente.

- Adoro quando me chama de Greg... – Sussurrou sedutoramente, passando a língua sobre a orelha e mordendo o lóbulo em seguida. Com uma inspiração forte e sonora, respirou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. – Estava com tanta saudade de sua voz pronunciando meu apelido.

- Greg... – Murmurou em um tom aveludado e provocante. – Também sentia falta de chamar você assim. – Sorriu virando a cabeça para o lado a fim de beijá-lo no queixo. – Confesso que nunca gostei de formalidades... Principalmente te conhecendo tão intimamente! – Mordeu o maxilar dele, sentindo a barba arranhar-lhe os lábios.

- Hum... – Gemeu roucamente fechando os olhos e apertando-a em um abraço caloroso. Lisa pôde sentir uma leve pressão um pouco acima de sua nádega segundos antes da toalha a qual envolvia a cintura do homem desprender-se e escorregasse até o chão; o objeto que a pressionava logo foi revelado.

- Greg... Não! – Sussurrou cerrando os olhos enquanto sentia sua pele, em contato com o membro meio enrijecido do médico, queimar em uma excitação nascente.

- Não adianta, Lisa... – Sorriu enquanto escorregava as mãos até a cintura dela para pressioná-la contra seu sexo. – Eu não ouço mais nada após o seu "Greg". – Concluiu imitando-a ao murmurar a última palavra em meio a um gemido.

- Gr... – Mordeu o lábio inferior e riu ao passo que ponderava se deveria mesmo pronunciar aquele apelido. – House, o Wilson está em casa! – Falou em um tom de obviedade.

- E daí? – Indagou passando a língua em movimentos circulares no ombro dela sem deixar de pressioná-la com as mãos. – Ele já sabe o que estamos fazendo mesmo... – Mordeu-a.

- O que? – Bradou desvencilhando-se do homem e fechando os olhos ao perceber o alto som de sua voz ecoar pelo ambiente. Recuperando-se, continuou. – Com ele sabe? Você não poderia ter contado e...

- Estetoscópio! – Interrompeu-a. Percebendo o questionamento presente na expressão de espanto da mulher, explicou-se. – Temos um código de colocar um estetoscópio na porta quando estamos transando. – Deu de ombro aproximando-se para abraçá-la; Lisa afastou-se.

- Então ele não sabe que é comigo?

- Não! – Responder dando um passo a frente para tocá-la, mas a endocrinologista novamente afastou-se.

- E vocês usam muito esse código? – Indagou cruzando os braços.

A última visão a qual Gregory House imaginaria presenciar era Lisa Cuddy com ciúmes, no entanto ali estava ela questionando-lhe algo tão pessoal em uma expressão de pura indignação. Pensando que nunca mais poderia vivenciar essa experiência novamente, o infectologista resolveu provocar.

- O suficiente para deixá-lo sempre afastado do meu quarto.

A médica exibiu seu sorriso mais prepotente, demonstrando superioridade.

- Então você restringe a transa apenas ao quarto? – House ergueu a sobrancelha e, impedindo-o de responder, ela prosseguiu. – Tudo bem para mim. Contanto que eu não acabe nessa cama no fim do dia, não me sentirei como uma de suas mulheres... Afinal, eu usei a casa toda!

O médico gargalhou.

- Nunca tinha visto você com ciúmes... – Falou sedutoramente enquanto, em um movimento rápido e inesperado, puxava-a pelo braço e colava seus corpos. Erguendo-a e forçando-a a ficar na ponta dos dedos do pé, ele pressionou seu sexo sobre o dela, podendo sentir a renda da calcinha sobre a cabeça de seu pênis.

- O que? – Empurrou-o com força, obrigando-o a dar um passo para trás a fim de não perder o equilíbrio. – Eu não estou com ciúmes!

- Ah, claro! – Ele revirou os olhos. – Não precisa mentir, Lisa... – Falou aproximando-se enquanto ela caminhava para trás, tentando manter a distância. – Eu sei que morre de ciúmes quando descobre o sexo selvagem o qual eu fiz com aquela loira dos seios quarenta e oito, paciente da clínica da terça passada...

Cuddy sentiu suas pernas chocarem-se com a cama e, em seguida, percebeu seu corpo sendo jogado sobre o leito. O homem imediatamente deitou-se sobre ela e prendeu-a pelos pulsos acima da cabeça da mesma, imobilizando-a.

- Tudo bem, Lisa... – Mordeu o lábio inferior dela, soltando-o imediatamente. – Eu também não gosto de imaginar você transando com aquele projeto. – Beijou rapidamente o local antes mordiscado. – Imaginar-te tendo um orgasmo proporcionado por outra pessoa que não seja eu é realmente irritante... – A mulher riu e ele prosseguiu. – Entretanto, pelo seu fogo de hoje, aposto como nunca gozou com ele... Sabe? Isso me tranqüiliza! – Gargalhou usando a mão direita para prender os dois pulsos dela e a esquerda para acariciá-la a face.

- Você é um canalha! – A endocrinologista declarou seriamente.

- Se dissesse: "Oh, mestre Greg. Você está certo." Ainda pareceria que estava defendendo o potencial do seu namoradinho, mas seu elogio só prova minha grande capacidade de interpretar isso que chama de relacionamento.

- Greg? – Fitou-o. - Cala a boca, porque se eu tenho de suportar você por no mínimo uma hora aqui dentro, prefiro que fique calado...

House riu e tomou os lábios da mulher nos seus enquanto posicionava seu sexo sobre o dela numa libidinosa pressão.

**...**

Wilson adentrou a casa tranquilamente enquanto ensaiava mentalmente as palavras exatas as quais seriam ditas no dia seguinte para a Sra. Stuart; noticiar um câncer em metástase para uma mulher de oitenta anos era doloroso para o médico, principalmente quando o tumor maligno não era nela, mas sim no neto da mesma. O menino completaria dezenove primaveras no final daquela semana, e a comemoração do aniversário seria feita juntamente com uma festa para parabenizá-lo por ter ingressado em Oxford. Relembrar o brilho nos olhos da senhora ao divulgar as conquistas do amado neto cortou o coração do oncologista, no entanto esse era o preço que pagaria eternamente por ter optado por aquela profissão.

Distraído com suas dores, James sequer percebeu o estetoscópio na porta do amigo; seguiu diretamente para sala e, sem encontrá-lo, bradou:

- House? – Jogou seu casaco sobre o braço do sofá e colocou sua pasta no chão, ao lado do móvel. - Está em casa?

Sem obter resposta, o homem caminhou até a cozinha em busca de alimento.

- Hum... Morangos! – Exclamou ao ver as frutas sobre a cadeira e logo se apoderou de uma, levando-a a boca imediatamente.

Wilson encostou-se na mesa – sentando-se aparentemente no mármore – e abaixou o tronco para pegar outra frutilha. Nesse momento, a visão do médico alcançou o chão, possibilitando-o contemplar vários alimentos espalhados pelo piso de madeira e, um pouco mais a frente, as roupas do infectologista caídas ao lado de um spray de chantilly.

Os olhos do oncologista esbugalharam-se em um espanto visível o qual, em seguida, foi substituído por uma náusea estonteante. Ele correu para pia da cozinha e cuspiu a fruta triturada no momento em que percebeu o ocorrido com aqueles – aparentemente – saborosos morangos.

- Droga, House! – Gritou.

**...**

Gregory riu ao ouvir seu nome ser proferido em um tom tão exaltado, porém sem abandonar o seio direito da mulher o qual ocupava sua boca. Lisa mordeu o lábio inferior num misto de excitação por sentir a barba do homem por fazer arranhar-lhe a auréola do seio enquanto a língua do mesmo massageava-lhe o mamilo com libidinosos movimentos circulares; a ânsia por um contato maior tomou-a juntamente com um arrepio que percorreu todo o seu corpo. Dominar. A real vontade da médica era ter o controle em suas mãos... Sentir-se responsável pelo futuro daquela situação assim como um doutor em uma operação de risco. Com esse pensamento, Cuddy sorriu e chamou o homem em um gemido:

- Greg... – Murmurou.

- Hum? – Emitiu um som como resposta sem abandonar o seio da mulher.

- Greg... – Repetiu desvencilhando-se das mãos dele as quais seguravam as dela sobre a cabeça da mesma. – Para! Um minutinho só... – Ele fitou-a. – Vem cá... – Sorriu indicando com o dedo os próprios lábios.

O médico riu e escorregou pelo corpo da endocrinologista até alinhar seus rostos. Suavemente, ele acariciou a boca da mulher com seu dedo indicador e, em seguida beijou-a. Gregory apenas sentiu as torneadas pernas envolvendo-o pela cintura e girando-o em uma velocidade inimaginável. Quando o infectologista percebeu, a médica já estava sobre ele com as mãos passeando desde seu peitoral definido até o membro enrijecido.

- Lis... – Gemeu sorrindo enquanto fitava-a com um olhar pervertido.

- Shiii... – Respondeu-o indicando silêncio com o dedo em frente a boca ao passo que retribuía o olhar. – Quem decide agora sou eu! – Olhou-o maliciosamente e riu. – Desisto! Eu não sei fingir ser experiente...

- Não, não, não! Não pare! – Bradou. – Continue, mulher!

Cuddy sorriu.

- Se você insiste... – Respondeu mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida.

A mulher levantou-se, ficando de pé sobre a cama, e virou-se. De costas para o homem, a médica empinou as nádegas e desceu rebolando sensualmente até aproximar seus sexos; sem deixá-los entrar em contato, ela se afastou e ajoelhou. Suas pernas envolviam-no pela barriga, permitindo que o infectologista pudesse notar, através da pele do abdômen, a excitação nascente na genitália da mulher.

Gregory estava hipnotizado com o que presenciava. Apesar de estar com aquela mulher durante toda manhã, ainda não conseguia acreditar possuí-la, mesmo que por algumas horas, apenas para ele. Observá-la metamorfosear de dominada para dominante – e vice e versa - despertava no homem o desejo de permanecer com ela por toda eternidade para, assim, poder acompanhá-la nessa transmutação infinita a qual exemplificava a ânsia da carne. No entanto, no caso deles, o físico não passava de conseqüência de um sentimento avassalador.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, House esticou os braços a fim de tocar os glúteos da médica, no entanto, quando menos esperava, sentiu uma tapa sobre seu pulso.

- Sou eu quem dar as ordens... – Falou em um tom sedutor seguido de um sorriso malicioso. – Portanto... – Rebolou sensualmente sobre o abdômen contraído de excitação do homem. – Eu decido que só eu posso pegar.

O médico gargalhou divertido enquanto Lisa, por sua vez, passava as unhas carinhosamente pelo membro já ascendido. Distraída em sua brincadeira excitante, a mulher ergueu o quadril assumindo uma posição parecida com a de uma gata e, para assemelhar-se ainda mais ao animal, balançou a anca de um lado para o outro ao passo que se divertia ao arranhar o sexo já pulsante. House soltou um gemido abafado, fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos a fim de controlar a vontade de possuí-la. Definitivamente, permanecer naquele jogo de sedução estava sendo torturante.

Afastando as mãos do pênis do médico, Lisa passou o polegar sobre sua língua, umedecendo-o e passando-o em seguida sobre o meato. Um líquido foi expelido pelo membro do homem para comprovar a intensidade de sua libido. Um desejo de saboreá-lo invadiu a endocrinologista e, querendo saciá-lo, ela arrastou-se para trás sensualmente. Percebendo o atrito entre os corpos, House abriu os olhos e contemplou as nádegas da médica bem próximas de seu rosto; antes do infectologista conseguir pensar na maravilhosa sensação de ter aquela imensidão de prazer tão próxima, o mesmo invadiu-o ao sentir a boca de Cuddy devorar-lhe o sexo.

Sem reação e prometendo a si próprio obedecer as regras de um jogo criado por ele mesmo, House fechou novamente os olhos e levou as mãos até os cabelos, puxando-os como se a ínfima dor daquele ato superasse a indescritível satisfação sentida no momento. Lisa tentou conter o sorriso; ela sabia a paixão do homem pelo seu corpo, principalmente pela parte tão próxima dos olhos do mesmo, e imaginar a dificuldade de não poder tocá-la excitava a mulher.

Lisa levantou e abaixou a cabeça, saboreando o sexo do médico e aproveitando a maravilhosa sensação causada pelo atrito da macia pele do membro sobre sua língua. House, por sua vez, tentava aprisionar os urros que o prazer forçava-o a soltar; tudo foi em vão quando a médica começou a gemer bem alto para demonstrar o quanto estava adorando devorá-lo. Sem conseguir segurar seus instintos, o infectologista apertou a nádega direita da mulher, deu-lhe uma tapa e, em seguida, acariciou o local avermelhado. Repetiu o ato após ouvir o riso da endocrinologista abafado pelos gemidos da mesma.

Sem abandonar o pênis do homem, Cuddy arrastou seu corpo para trás até sentir sua genitália encostar na barba por fazer dele. Um calafrio percorreu todo o corpo da médica ao perceber o contato, no entanto foi quando sentiu a aquecida e úmida língua invadir-lhe que a mulher afastou-se do sexo do médico e emitiu um inesperado e prolongado gemido:

- Greeeg...

Gregory adorou ouvir seu nome de forma tão sedutora e vulnerável. Afastou-se da genitália, segurou, cuidadosamente, nos dois tornozelos da endocrinologista e levou-os até seu ombro. Sem compreender, ela virou-se para fitá-lo e pôde visualizar o sorriso malicioso o qual tanto amava. House ergueu o tronco rapidamente, forçando-a a segurar-se no colchão. Lisa riu da posição.

- E isso se chama...? – Indagou.

- Essa posição é a famosa "surra da Cuddy". – Respondeu com naturalidade.

Lisa riu e empinou as nádegas.

- Então essa é a hora que eu acabo com você? – Perguntou sedutoramente.

- Você já acabou comigo há tempos, chefa! – Piscou.

A mulher mordeu o lábio inferior e virou para frente, fitando a porta. Agarrou firmemente nos lençóis e aproximou seu sexo da face do homem lentamente; House podia sentir o adorável cheiro da genitália ficando mais intenso a cada centímetro que a mesma se aproximava, no entanto seus olhos continuavam focados nas nádegas tão próximas. Quando o quadril da médica finalmente cerrou no nariz do homem, o mesmo não suportou esperar nem um milésimo de segundo pelo contato e, seguindo seus instintos, agarrou a anca de Lisa e puxou-a para sua boca.

Com a língua já esticada e à espera, House ergueu o quadril da endocrinologista e abaixou um pouco a cabeça para que fosse capaz de lamber o clitóris; assim o fez. Lisa soltou um abafado gemido, deixando-o mais excitado. Gregory esticou a língua e passou-a ao redor da genitália da mulher, aparentando algumas vezes penetrá-la, porém sempre recuando para saborear-lhe a vulva. Cuddy apertou os lençóis entre os dedos e cerrou os dentes a fim de controlar seu corpo e impedir os incessantes gemidos os quais teimavam em sair pelos seus lábios.

- Você é uma delícia, Lisa... – Falou entre gemidos e lambidas. – Como vivi tanto tempo sem seu sabor? – Penetrou-a com a língua rapidamente e voltou a lambê-la.

House apertou as nádegas da médica, esticou a língua e abaixou o quadril dela lentamente à medida que seguia lambendo todo o períneo da mesma. Assim que o músculo bucal passou pelo ânus da mulher, essa contraiu todo seu corpo; Gregory sorriu e mordeu levemente o glúteo direito enquanto percorria com o dedo indicador esquerdo pelo mesmo caminho antes feito com a língua. Utilizando a mão livre, o médico separou uma nádega da outra e começou a beijar todo o períneo para, em seguida colocar a ponta do dedo na anilha da endocrinologista; Cuddy afastou-se dele, sentando-se na cama. Sentindo a tensão no local, House segurou-a pelo braço e puxou-a para um beijo.

- Hey... O que houve? – Indagou sabendo a resposta.

- Já fomos longe demais. – Respondeu a mulher, de cabeça baixa. Afastou-se dele.

- Engraçado; eu acredito que entre nós os sentimentos não têm limite.

- Desde quando isso tem haver com sentimentos? – Riu.

- Vem cá. – Puxou-a para um abraço. – Deixe-me mostrar como é bom... Se você não gostar eu paro.

- Greg! Não!

- Vamos, Lisa... Vai ser legal ser seu primeiro pela segunda vez. – Piscou.

Cuddy fitou-o por alguns segundos. "Por que não?" Indagava-se a si mesma. Afinal, vontade e curiosidade não faltavam, mas... Nada. Não tinha explicação para não conhecer mais um prazer nas mãos do homem que sempre amou.

A mulher riu e puxou-o para levantar da cama; o médico obedeceu sem entender. Lisa empurrou-o na parede, ficou de costas e, em seguida, colou seu corpo no dele. O infectologista sorriu maliciosamente. Cuddy esfregou suas nádegas no sexo de House, provocando-o. Ela se afastou e caminhou até a cama, onde apoiou os cotovelos e empinou o quadril. Gregory respirou fundo e caminhou até a médica; observou todo o corpo da mesma, sorriu e acariciou os glúteos. Quando o homem estava preparando-se para aproximar seu sexo, ela protestou:

- Lubrificante!

House riu e caminhou até a mesa de cabeceira.

- Okay, eu esqueci!

Ela sorriu, ergueu o corpo, deu um suave selinho e tirou o óleo das mãos dele.

- Obrigada pela paciência e... Deixa comigo! – Piscou.

Lisa abriu o lubrificante, derramou uma grande quantidade nas mãos e levou-as até o membro do homem, lambuzando-o com o óleo. Gregory sorriu excitado com o que estava prestes a acontecer e, com a mão esquerda virou Lisa de costas enquanto usava a direita para acariciar seu pênis. Puxou-a pelos cabelos e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Eu sou o chefe aqui, Lisa... – Murmurou enquanto mordiscava o pescoço dela.

- Aham... – Gemeu.

- Você sabe disso, não sabe? – Indagou lambendo a orelha dela enquanto usava a mão direita melada de óleo para passar entre as nádegas dela.

- Sei... – Gemeu ao sentir o frio lubrificante em seu corpo.

- Então diz... – Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha da mulher. – Diz que vai me obedecer; que eu mando! – Ordenou enquanto colocava o dedo indicador lentamente na anilha da médica.

- Você que manda... – Gemeu um pouco tensa. Estava excitada com aquilo e reconhecia o tesão sentindo apenas com a ponta do dedo, mas simplesmente não controlava a repulsão de seu corpo pelo ato.

- Relaxa, linda... Relaxa que você terá o maior prazer da sua vida... – Sussurrou docemente.

Cuddy inclinou o tronco pra frente até pôr novamente os braços na cama; ergueu o máximo o quadril e deu um rebolado convidativo. House sentiu seu membro latejar ao visualizar a cena e precisou fechar os olhos para lembrar como deveria ser carinhoso ao possuí-la; algo muito difícil no estado da libido do mesmo. Gregory acariciou novamente as nádegas da mulher e afastou-as enquanto utilizava a mão direita para passar o membro por todo períneo; flexionou um pouco a perna para penetrá-la rapidamente na vagina e voltou para o ânus. Cuidadosamente, o médico pressionou seu sexo sobre a anilha de Lisa, penetrando-a alguns poucos centímetros; a endocrinologista soltou um gemido de prazer. Ele, no entanto, recuou.

- Mais... – Ela gemeu.

- Calma... – Gemeu. – Vamos devagar aqui. – Falou cerrando os dentes a fim de conter sua própria vontade de possuí-la de uma só vez.

House novamente segurou membro e começou a penetrá-la, dessa vez indo um pouco mais longe e colocando toda a cabeça de seu pênis. Um gemido, agora com uma ponta de dor, saiu dos lábios da mulher. Percebendo, ele permaneceu parado por alguns segundos; sentindo o corpo da médica relaxar novamente, Gregory iniciou movimentos de "vai e vem", porém sem introduzir mais que o inicio do seu sexo. Lisa movimentou seu quadril um pouco para trás, forçando mais a penetração. Gregory riu da ansiedade dela e, para provocar, retirou seu órgão.

- Greg! – Protestou.

O médico apenas riu, derramou um pouco mais de lubrificante na mão e acariciou seu pênis para espalhá-lo.

- Se for pra brincar sozinho, avisa que eu vou embora! – Reclamou a mulher em um tom divertido, levantando-se para encará-lo.

Antes de Lisa poder virar de frente para ele, Gregory empurrou-a na cama, fazendo-a cair deitada e pôs-se ao lado dela; puxando-a para ficar de lado, ele segurou seu membro e guiou-o para penetrá-la por completo. A mulher bradou em um grito de dor e prazer que, com certeza, qualquer pessoa no apartamento poderia se essa não fosse calada pela mão do médico.

- Calma... Acabou, Lis... Agora é só prazer. – Sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto tirava a mão da boca da mulher e levava-a até o seio da mesma.

House parou por alguns segundos completamente dentro da endocrinologista, fazendo-a acostumar com seu membro para, em seguida, iniciar movimentos leves. À medida que ele se mexia, gemidos vagarosos e doloridos eram emitidos pela mulher, no entanto, após alguns poucos minutos a sensação desagradável dissipava-se enquanto um prazer indescritível dominava-a.

Lisa não conseguia traduzir para si mesma o prazer que sentia naquele momento. Era um misto de dor com satisfação onde deleite sexual não se resumia ao sexo; era como se todo o corpo fosse penetrado, e não apenas uma parte dele.

Ao passo que a mulher relaxava, os movimentos do médico intensificavam-se.

House segurou-a pelo quadril e empurrou-a para frente e para trás, fazendo seu órgão penetrá-la e abandoná-la quase por completo em uma velocidade sempre crescente. Lisa agarrou-se no lençol com uma mão enquanto a outro excitava seu próprio clitóris; não que o prazer proporcionado não fosse suficiente, mas pela primeira vez ela sentia algo tão intenso. A mulher sentia seu tesão duplicado, assim como sua satisfação. Gregory cerrava os dentes tentando conter os gemidos os quais quase saiam como urros enquanto movimentava-a; o suor escorrendo por todo o corpo.

- Vem! – House falou quase que como uma ordem enquanto levantava da cama. A mulher obedeceu.

O homem levou-a até um canto do quarto; ela colocou as mãos sobre a parede, apoiando-se enquanto ele massageava seu órgão. Sorrindo maliciosamente, Lisa empinou o quadril esperando por mais. Gregory aproximou-se rapidamente, lambeu o suor nas costas da mulher, segurou nos cabelos da mesma e puxou com força ao passo que a puxava com a outra mão pela cintura e penetrava-a. Cuddy começou a rebolar sedutoramente, fazendo o homem gemer com a sensação.

Impedindo que ela parasse de rebolar, o médico voltou a penetrá-la enquanto acariciava os mamilos intumescidos da mulher. Ambos gemiam em uma sinfonia sincronizada onde nada no mundo importava a não ser a melodia de satisfação dos dois.

House segurou com as duas mãos no quadril da médica e começou a movimentá-lo em um vai e vem posto mobilidade da sua própria anca. Enquanto o homem penetrava-a, puxava o quadril para si a fim de intensificar o prazer. Cuddy, antes apenas com as mãos, passou a apoiar todo o antebraço para suportar a intensidade das estocadas do infectologista. Gregory aumentou a velocidade, copulando-a com impetuosidade enquanto ela sentia um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. O médico, percebendo o calafrio, levou a mão até o clitóris dela e começou a excitá-lo, escorregando seus dedos para introduzi-los no sexo da endocrinologista.

Lisa soltou um alto gemido ao perceber a dupla penetração e, em seguida, sentiu suas pernas bambas. Pensou em pedir que ele fosse devagar; não queria parar de sentir aquela sensação nunca, porém a visão embaralhada juntamente com a falta de ar deixou-a inerte ao prazer inexplicável sentido no momento levando-a ao mais delicioso orgasmo de sua vida. Percebendo o corpo da mulher tremer e relaxar, House deixou-se perder o controle e apenas relaxou para sentir o prazer - antes aprisionado - jorrar de dentro para fora de seu corpo. Exausto, descansou sua cabeça sobre o corpo de Cuddy sem deixar de penetrá-la. De olhos fechados e entregue a leveza proporcionada pelo clímax, ela se afastou de House, virou de frente para ele e beijou-o suavemente. Nada precisava ser dito; tudo o que fizeram e sentiram só foi possível por causa de um único sentimento o qual mesmo sem nunca ser comentado era tão real quanto qualquer ser palpável nesse planeta.

**Fim da Parte 6.**


End file.
